


But mama I‘m in love with a criminal

by LuminousLin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, Kisses, M/M, Mistrust, Multi, New York, Police, Psychopath, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, but also not so fluff, criminal, nypd, officer/criminal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousLin/pseuds/LuminousLin
Summary: Nach Abschluss der Police Academy fängt Daniel Trainor mit 21 bei der NYPD als Kriminalermittler an. Trotz seines jungen Alters wird er aufgrund seines Talentes einem Fall zugeteilt, der sich als eine große Herausforderung herausstellt. Bezüglich des am Fall Beteiligten Kriminellen Simon Eaton kommen viele Fragen auf. War er wirklich der Verantwortliche der vielen Opfer? Was war sein Motiv? Und warum redet er ausschließlich mit dem Jungen Officer Daniel Trainor?





	1. Chapter 1

-NYPD 05:37 Daniel Trainor-  
"Kein VERF*CKTES Wort kriegt man aus diesem Pisser raus!", schreit Clint, mein Kollege, welcher auf den Tisch schlägt. Laut. Ich seufze und ziehe mir die Akte herüber, welche die Quelle seiner Wut zu sein scheint. Clint arbeitet schon seit Jahrzehnte im NYPD und bekommt somit, zugegebenermaßen auch aufgrund seiner relativ guten Erfolgschancen, auch oftmals ziemlich harten Nüsse zu knacken. Während ich die Akte durchblätter und die mir relevant zu sein scheinenden Dokumente genauer anschaue, fährt sich Clint erschöpft durch die Haare und leert den Rest seines bereits kalten Kaffees in einem Zug. Wiederholungstäter. Ermordungen. Brutal. Schnell. Unbemerkt. Keine Beweise. Eine Botschaft auf unterschiedliche Weise übermittelt: es war ein gerechtes Urteil. Ein Verdächtiger festgenommen. "Clint wann sehen Sie endlich ein, dass Kaffee lediglich ihren Blutdruck erhöht um sie wach zu halten. Die Erfolgschancen werden damit nicht besser.", sage ich ohne aufzuschauen. Er schlägt mir gegen den Hinterkopf und antwortet: "Hast du auch noch anderes zu sagen, Klugscheißer? Vielleicht etwas das mehr mit dem Fall und weniger mit mir zu tun hat?". Ich fange an zu lachen und grinse ihn an. "Heh ist ja gut. Ich meine rein theoretisch könnte ich.. Naja du weißt schon.. dir aushelfen.". Der Punkt ist folgender: im Gegensatz zu meinem Kollegen, bin ich gerade mal 20 und relativ frisch aus der Ausbildung zum Police Officer in die Ermittlungsabteilung für Kriminalfälle des New Yorker Police Departements gerückt. Also quasi ein Küken. Zugegeben ist es verständlich Serienmörder meinem Kollegen zu überlassen, während ich mich um Kleinkriminelle kümmere. Vor allem weil ich die Schule schneller abgeschlossen hatte als üblich. Und obwohl die anderen Kriminalermittler in Sachen Erfahrung punkten gibt es etwas, das selbst Clint nicht abstreiten kann: meine Stärke liegt im Verhör. "Ich könnte damit Gefahr laufen mich selbst verhaften zu müssen", er schaut mich erschöpft an. "Mach dir darum keine Gedanken. Solche Fälle werden an Ermittler wie mich weiter gegeben und diesem drücke ich sogar ein Auge zu." Meine derzeitigen Fälle sind schon seit Clint den Raum betreten hatte vollkommen auf meinem Schreibtisch vergessen. Clint schüttelt nur den Kopf und schaut müde in seine leere Kaffeetasse und reibt sich ein weiteres Mal über die Aufen. Er stoßt sich von seinem Schreibtisch ab begibt sich, wie ich zumindest vermute, in Richtung Kaffeemaschine, welche im Aufenthaltsraum steht. "Du bist verrückt Daniel." Natürlich. Ein Versuch war es wert. Was denke ich denn da? Es ist naiv zu glauben man würde mir so eine schwierige, interessante, Aufgabe überlassen. Kurz bevor Clint den Raum verlassen hat bleibt er noch kurz stehen und sagt über seine Schulter hinweg: "Punkt 9Uhr in U1-06. Lese dich noch etwas ein, sei pünktlich und ich erwarte Diskretion. " Wenn ich nicht unglaublich geschockt wäre, würde ich mich sicherlich über die Art und Weise aufregen, wie er das Wort "Diskretion" betont hat. 

 

-NYPD 5:50 Thomas Clint-  
Ich sehe zu wie der Kaffeeautomat mein Geld verschluckt nur um das schwarze Gold in meine Tasse laufen zu lassen. Der Junge hat sie nicht alle. "Cheshire" der Elendige wird nicht einmal durch ein Naturtalent wie Daniel nicht zu einem Geständnis bewegt. Simon Eaton ist sein Name. Er ist Hauptverdächtiger nachdem er sich wohl an einem Opfer zu lange ausgelassen hat. Dabei konnte er zum einen seine Spuren nicht richtig verwischen und zum anderen nicht weit genug verschwinden. Die Puzzelteile monatlanger Arbeit setzen sich zusammen: er muss es sein. Und trotzdem weigert sich der Pisser zu kooperieren. Mir wird schon schlecht wenn ich an sein dreckiges Grinsen denke, was sich nur noch verschlimmert wenn ich an die Taten denke. Jeder Fall ein Unikat. Genauso wie die dargestellte Botschaft eine schriftliche hinterlassen, sorgfältig aus Zeitschriften ausgeschnittene und zusammengesetzte Buchstaben. Es handelte sich immer um eine Angklage und die Tat war offensichtlich das Urteil. Ich nehme einen Schluck der bitteren Flüssigkeit, die schon lange keinen Effekt mehr hat. Gerade die letzte Tat war... besonders. Es ging um ein Mann, mitte 40, Alkoholiker. Auf der Botschaft stand: 'Paul Smith ist Alkoholiker seit er seinen Job verloren hat. Seit Jahren schlägt er seine Frau regelmäßig und lässt seine Wut an ihr und ihrem gemeinsamen Kind aus. Er ist schuldig.' Unterschrieben wird der Brief immer mit "Cheshire". Das erinnert stark an Alice im Wunderland, aber es passt, denn er macht wirklich jede noch so kranke Scheiße wie es ihm gerade passt und lässt sich nicht in die quere kommen. Der Mann, also das Opfer, wurde zuerst vegiftet, wir schätzen während er schlief, durch eine Injektion in die Pulsschlagader. Das Gift sorgte für Schwindelgefühle und Orientierungsverlust sobald er durch das stechen der Nadel wach wurde. So wie es scheint wurde er dann vollkommen wehrlos zu Tode geprügelt und getreten. Das dauerte anscheinend bei einem Mann mit 1,82m in der Größe und mit dem Gewicht von 91kg. Laut Tatbericht starb der Mann letztendlich durch den Entscheidenden Einsatz eines Taschenmessers nachdem die Polizei einrückte. Offensichtlich hatte die Familie nebenan diese gerufen aufgrund von lautem Poltern und Geschreie, welches der Mann von sich gab. Zumindest waren das alles die Vermutungen die sich aus dem Tatbestand ergaben. Das Verhalten passte allerdings nicht ins Täterprofil. Noch nie war er so laut und auffällig lange an einem Tatort. Er konnte zwar durchs Fenster wieder verschwinden, aber nicht um A die Täterwaffe zurückzulassen und B einen Ausweg zu finden der nicht von Polizisten umstellt war. Sprich: er war zu langsam. Natürlich hatten wir bereits viele Theorien. Vielleicht war es etwas persönliches? Kannte er die Person? Hegte er einen besonderen Groll gegen diese Art von Menschen? Ich gebe zu, seine Briefe sind auf eine kranke, widerliche und verzerrte Weise gerechtfertigt. Ich schüttel den Kopf. Tja dann erzähl mal unserem Dannyboy woher deine Platzwunden an den Fingerknöcheln kommen Simon Eaton, aka Cheshire.

 

-NYPD 8:57 Daniel Trainor-  
Ja, ich habe mich informiert.  
Ja, dieser Fall ist ein Niveau, welches ich nicht so schnell erwartet hätte. Bei weitem nicht.  
Ja, ich habe Respekt vor diesem Fall.  
Und jetzt? Mache ich einen Rückzieher? Lasse ich die 'großen Jungs' das übernehmen und kümmere mich wieder um die gestohlene Handtasche irgendeiner alten Frau? Definitiv nicht. Ich kann es kaum erwarten mir diese Challenge anzunehmen. Leicht wird es auf keinen Fall, aber ich bin gerade zu in Ekstase diese Erfahrung zu machen. Seine Mimik und Gestik zu studieren, herauszufinden was passiert ist und warum es passiert ist, und dee Nervenkitzel mit ihm in einem Raum zu sitzen. Ich bin nicht verrückt, nur unfassbar neugierig und interessiert an besonderen Fällen. Das war zumindest mein Grund überhaupt diesen Weg einzuschlagen. Mein Vater unterstützte das alles natürlich mit der Begründung, man müsse was aus meiner 'Kombinationsgabe' machen. Sind wir mal ehrlich. Es geht um die Kohle als Beamter, solls mir nur recht sein. Ich komme an der Tür zu Raum U1 zum stehen. Ich schaue auf die Uhr: 09:00. Ich berete den Raum. "Es ist zum kotzen wie pünktlich du bist.", bemerkt Clint. Ich grinse in lediglich an und antworte gleichgültig: "In meinen Alter nimmt man seine Aufgaben eben noch ernst." "In deinem Alter? Da gibt man ich hin und wieder die Kante, bricht ein paar Herzen und reißt lediglich dumme Sprüche." Jetzt grinst er. "Apropos Alter: euer Altersunterschied ist zu groß, also lasst dss geflirte und kommt zur Sache. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben du willst den das machen, Daniel", unterbricht der Spast mit dem Namen Dean Adams. Er ist ebenfalls Ermittler, mit einer allerdings eher schlechten Fassung. Sehr leicht zu reizen und leiden kann er mich aus irgendeinem Grund auch nicht. Ich übergehe sein Kommentare: " Ich habe mich über den Fall informiert... weiß aber nicht wie viel ich aus ihm raus kriege." Clint führt mich zum Verhörraum nr.6 der durch einen einseitigen Spiegel mit unseren Raum verbunden ist. "Es ist lediglich ein Versuch dich da reinzuschicken. Er ist zwar mit seinen Händen an den Tisch gekettet, sei aber trotzdem vorsichtig. Er ist, soweit ich weiß unberechenbar." Ich nicke und bin bereit die Tür zu öffnen. Dean lässt mich natürlich nicht gehen ohne noch etwas zu kommentieren: "Mach ihn dir besser nicht zum Feind oder du bist noch das nächste Opfer". Ich werde ihm einen Blick zu, der hoffentlich deutlich macht er kann mich mal. Spast. Ich trete ein.

Was ich sehe ist... vollkommen anders als ich erwartet hätte. Bei all den Details, die sich in mein Hirn brannten und auch so schnell nicht wieded verschwinden werden fehlte doch ein signifikantes Detail: ein Bild. Die Person vor mir, festgekettet sieht aus wie ein verdammtes Model. Stop. Ich meine wtf? Ich bin nicht gay aber ich kann einen schönen Mann durchaus erkennen. Ok Dan hör auf. Das klingt so weird, dass es schon peinlich ist. Ich schüttel unmerklich den Kopf und räuspere mich, woraufhin er das tut was ich wollte, nämlich aufschauen. Soweit so gut. Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl vor ihn. Das verschieben des Stuhls klingt unnatürlich in dem stillen Raum. "Ich bin Officer Daniel Trainor. Meine Aufgabe ist es dich aufgrund des kürzlich geschehenen Falles zu befragen." Er schaut kurz zu dem Einwegspiegel und dann wieder zu mir. Er summt lediglich als Antwort: "Mhm." "Könnten Sie mir etwas von sich erzählen? Wenn wir nicht damit anfangen wollen, was Sie Freitag auf Samstag Nacht um 01:45Uhr gemacht haben beginnen wir lieber vielleicht mit ein paar Details von ihnen, mh?" ich lächele. Meine Taktik: Netter Cop, aber nicht ohne die unterbewusste Drohung indem ich die Tatzeit erwähne. Sein Interesse verliert er allerdings schon als er bemerkt dass es offenbar weitaus interessanter ist mit den Ketten an denen er gefässelt ist zu spielen, als mir zu antworten. Er trägt Tattoos an den Fingern. Kleine Motive, von hier nur schwer zu erkennen. Es passt zu seinem auftreten. Er ist groß, zumindest soweit ich das anhand seiner sitzenden Position erkennen kann. Schlank, lange Beine und ein (zugegeben) schönes Gesicht. Sehr definiert und umrahmt mit ein paar schwarze Strähnen die trotz seines Sidecuts bis ins Gesicht fallen. Seine blau-grauen Augen weigern sich offensichtlich mich anzusehen. Es läuft also doch nicht unbedingt wie ich erhofft habe. Schwach jetzt aufzugeben. Ich wollte es auf die freundliche Tour versuchen aber bitte wenn er es auf der anderen haben will soll er sie kriegen. Er hebt seine rechte Hand und lässt die daran befestigte Kette gelangweilt hin und her schwingen. Sein Ausdruck verrät mir dass er nur eins ist: unbeeindruckt. Ich seufze und schüttel den Kopf. Ich mustere ihn noch einmal. Ja er ist... Sonderbar und alles andere als gewöhnlich. Ganz zu schweigen sein Verhalten. Aber ist er wirklich zu so einer Tat im Stande? Er ist gerade mal 24 (dass er älter ist als ich versuche ich zu verdrängen, da das in meiner Position nicht selten ist, aber trotzdem einen bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterlässt). Kann man mit 24 solche verabscheungswürdigen Taten der Selbstjustiz begehen? Irgenwas sagt mir, dass der Typ keine Lust hat mir in die Karten zu spielen. Nein, alles an ihm schreit danach. "Gut. Sie wollen also in keiner Weise kooperieren? Hoffentlich muss ich ihnen nicht sagen, dass Sie damit sich selbst wirklich keinen Gefallen tun." Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vergeht, während er sich immer noch strikt weigert mich anzusehen. Gerade also ich schon die Hoffnung aufgebe überhaupt etwas zu erreichen höre ich das Gemurmel einer angenehmen, tiefen Stimme: "Keinen Gefallen? Ich sitze hier gegen meinen Willen...". Überrascht schaue ich ihn an. Er starrt einen imaginären Punkt auf dem Tisch an und bewegt sich kein Stück. Schmollt er? "Wenn Sie kooperieren, dann kommen sie sicher schneller heraus als sie erwarten." "Ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie etwas falsches getan." Junge, was eine Behauptung. Ist er wirklich der Meinung oder versucht er es auf die Opferrollenmethode? Jetzt heißt es abwiegen. Die Beweislage ist erdrückend. Ich gehe auf die Offensive. Ich lehne mich leicht nach vorne (leider fallen mir meine Haare ein wenig ins Gesicht), ziehe meine Augenbrauen zusammen und antworte: "Ist diese grauenvolle Art Menschen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen deine Weise nichts falsch zu tun?!". Jetzt schaut er mich leicht geschockt an. Nicht erwartet? Gut. Ich halte den Blick und ergänze: "Denn diese Taten führen zu nichts als dem Stuhl oder Spritze." Er lehnt sich jetzt leicht nach vorne, vermutlich um mir unbewusst weis zu machen wer körperlich überlegen ist. Verdammte Größe. Aber nichts desto trotz habe ich die Hand oben. Er antwortet: "Ich bin unschuldig." Wäre auch zu einfach gewesen, wenn er jetzt die Maske fallen lassen würde. Mir fällt auf dass er Piercings trägt. Eins an der Lippe, zwei Kugeln an der Augenbraue und so wie es scheint an den Ohren auch. Er tut zu unschuldig. "Die Beweislage sagt etwas anderes." "Das könnte auf jeden zutreffen. Ich war lediglich zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort." Ich lehne mich weiter nach vorne und lasse ihn nicht aus den Augen. "Diese Behauptung reicht nicht." Er kommt mir ein Stück entgegen. "Alles was sie in der Hand haben reicht auch nicht." Achso? Irgendwo hat er recht. Bis auf die Situation wurden keine Beweise gefunden die gegen ihn sprechen, aber jeder der klar bei Verstand ist würde ihn nicht laufen lassen. Ich lege den Kopf schief: "Sie sind naiv das zu glauben. Der Verdacht erhärtet sich und wenn Siw nicht kooperieren wird es bald sehr unschön." Gewagt? Ach was. "Sie sollten sich vielleicht nach dem wahren Täter suchen anstatt ihre Zeit mit mir zu verschwenden", sagt er ernst. Seine Augen haben etwas dunkles angenommen. Er lehnt sich mittlerweile so weit über den Tisch, wie seine Fesseln es zulassen. "Dann fangen wir nochmal an. Wo waren sie in der Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag?". Ich schaue ihn herausfordernd an. Unsere Gesichter sind nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Ich unterdrücke den Drang die Luft anzuhalten. Und er? Er grinst? What the?! "Aber Officer was glauben Sie denn was man um diese Uhrzeit macht?~" Sein Stimmungswechsel verwirrr mich. Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet. Ich lasse mir nichts anmerken. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Erläutern sie es mir doch genauer." Er schaut mich intensiv an und grinst mit einer Mischung aus Hohn und etwas unidentifizierbarem. Irgendetwas schnürrt mir den Hals zu, als ich doch merke dass die Grenze der Intimzone klar überschritten wurde. Er lässt sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen und schüttelt mit einer Kopfbewegung die Längeren Haare seines Sidecuts aus seinem Gesicht. Er grinst mich an. Von seinem zuvor schüchternen Verhalten ist nichts mehr zu erkennen. Ich atme zittrig (hoffentlich nicht erkennbar) aus und lehne mich ebenfalls ein stück zurück. "Sie sind noch sehr jung Officer, nicht wahr?~". Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. "Relativ. Ich wüsste aber nicht was dass mit unserem Thema zu tun haben sollte." Sein Grinsen ist zum kotzen. "Mhm. Warum wird man mit so einen jungen Alter cop?" "Ich bin Kriminalermittler. Kein Cop." "Noch besser~ Aber sag mal Danny, hast du nicht Angst, dass dir etwas in diesem Job passieren könnte?" Danny?! Hat er mir gerade wirklich einen Spitznamen gegebenen. "Für Sie bin ich Officer Scott und um Ihre Frage zu beantworten: nein. Ich habe keine Angst. Ich frage sie ein letztes Mal. Sind sie bereit zu kooperieren oder nicht? Sie kennen die Konsequenzen." Er starrt mich wieder mit so einer Intensität an, dass es mir schwer fällt nicht wegzuschauen. "Ich habe alles gesagt." Ich nicke "Gut. Dann beende ich dieses Verhör. Ich danke ihnen nicht für die Kooperation, aber das Gespräch war sicherlich aufschlussreich." Keine Reaktion. Ich stehe auf und schiebe meinen Stuhl heran. Drehe mich um und laufe zur Tür. Ein letzter Test. "Wir werden uns, vermutlich in einem ähnlichen Raum, wiedersehen. Cheshire." Ich schaue kurz über meine Schultern. Simon Eaton schaut mich mit so einem düsteren Blick an, dass ich mich mich wie eine Reh im Scheinwerferlicht fühle. interessant. Der Typ spielt wirklich nach keinen Regeln. Hat er etwa keine Angst sich zu verraten. Er verhält sich in keinster Weise wie es andere an seiner Stelle tun würden. Als ich die Tür hinter mir schließe versuche ich nicht an den Bericht zu denken, den ich noch schreiben muss.

-NYPD 10:02 Thomas Clint-  
Das ticken der Uhr macht einen verrückt. Um 11Uhr wird es mir endlich gegönnt sein nach Hause zu fahren, ein paar Stunden Schlaf nach zu holen, um dann wieder zur Arbeit zu fahren. Wenn der Fall es erlaubt werde ich mir nächstes, vielleicht auch erst übernächstes Wochenende zwei Tage daheim bleiben um mal meinen Sohn von meiner Ex, ein furchtbares Weib, abzuholen und mit ihm ein wenig Zeit zu verbringen. Aber bevor ich auch nur daran denken kann ist es wichtig zu wissen wie ich weiter machen soll. Zwar habe ich Daniel einen Versuch gegeben Simon Eaton zu verhören, im Endeffekt ist es aber immer noch mein Fall. Die Jungs der Spurensicherung sind immer noch am auswerten und die Durchleuchtung von Simons Hintergrund hat soweit nichts gebracht. Zumindest hat er mit Daniel geredet. Auch wenn es falsch war einem so jungen Komissar so eine Aufgabe zu geben hat Daniel viel mehr erreicht als ich erhofft hatte. Himmel mit Dean hat Cheshire nicht mal geredet. Heh nicht dass das dem Jungen zu Kopf steigt wenn er davon erfährt. Nichts desto trotz muss ich ihn wohl oder übel weiter in den Fall einbinden. Als Daniel da raus kam sah er ziemlich fertig aus. War anscheinend auch ungewohnt für ihn. Er konnte meine Theorie nur bestätigen: auch wenn er es nicht zu gibt. Simon Eaton ist es. Daniel hat es genauso gespürt wie ich. Himmel dieser kranke Typ ist ja nicht normal und das Verhör hat es bestätigt. Jetzt fehlen nur noch beweise. Ich werde von dem nervtötenden Klingelton meines Handys aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. "Clint hier." "Clint. Ich bins Dean." "Was gibt's?" "Habe nochmal ein bisschen in alten Akten gestöbert und du wirst nicht glauben was ich gefunden habe." "Machs nicht so spannend und spucks aus." In diesem Moment kommt ein Ordner mit Dateien über unsere gemeinsame Falldatenbank rein. "Ist ja gut. Schau dir das an. Wir dachten uns ja bereits, dass es komisch ist nichts von Simon Eatons Eltern zu finden. Und guess what? Das liegt daran dass Simon Eaton ein geborener Simon Burnell ist." "Warte er hat seinen Nachnamen ändern lassen. Warum?" "Oh ja und das gründlich. Fast hätte ich ihn nicht gefunden. Ich habe auch schon eine Theorie warum. Schau mal was mit Meghan und John Burnell passiert ist." Ich scanne die Akten. Darunter die Akte eines abgeschlossenen Falls von Kollegen des Staata Michigan. Anscheinend hatte ein Mann namens John Burnell seine Frau zu Tode geprügelt und danach sich selbst umgebracht. "Du Fuchs. Bist zwar ein ganz schönes Arschloch, aber eins was sich ganz schön gut mit Technik auskennt." "Haha danke ich dich auch Thomas. Wenn du dir die Akten auch schon grob angesehen hast, dann erkennst du sicherlich den Haken." "Sie hatten keine Kinder..." "Korrekt." "Was ist wenn das nur ein Zufall ist und es einen anderen Grund hat, dass er seinen Namen geändert hat?" "Gut möglich aber es würde passen. Außerdem sind das hier nur Dokumente. Man kann sie durchaus fälschen oder verändern." "Aber das wäre ganz schön krass. Der Junge war zu diesem Zeitpunkt 16." "Hör zu. Ob das nun zusammenhängt oder nicht. Wir müssen weiter kommen und egal wie wenig ich Trainor leiden kann behaupte ich wir brauchen ihn." "Weil er ihn im Gegensatz zu die zum reden gebracht hat?" "Ich schwöre dir Clint wehe du machst dich gerade lustig. Aber tatsächlich hat seine Methode mehr oder weniger gefruchtet. Und sind wir mal ehrlich ohne weitere Beweise müssen wir den Typ laufen lassen. Und ich habe auch schön einen Plan." "Aha und der wäre?" "Ok hör zu..." Der Plan ist gut, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Daniel davon begeistert sein wird. Trotzdem ist es der einzige Plan den wir derzeit haben. Ich seufze und fahre meinen PC herunter der so viel neue Informationen und Aufgaben beherbergt. Zuerst brauche ich Schlaf.

 

-Daniel Trainors Wohnung 10:36 Daniel Trainor-  
Ich liege quer auf meinem Bett und lasse erschöpft den Kopf von der Kante hängen und blicke Kopfüber in den Spiegel neben meinem Bett. Mein Hemd, welches ich aufgrund der Arbeit beim police Departement zusammen mit einer schwarzen Hose und einer Krawatte trage, ist schon vollkommen zerknittert.  
Sogar kopfüber kann ich die Schatten unter meinen grünen Augen sehen, die sich dort nach meiner Nachtschicht manifestiert haben. Meine Haare liegen auch schon lange nicht mehr so wie sie sollten, es stört mich momentan aber auch nicht genug um zu veruchen sie zu richten. Ist ja nicht so als hätten sie nicht ohnhin schon praktisch ein Eigenleben. Nach dem Verhör habe ich beschlossen meine rechtliche Arbeit, den Bericht, mit nach Hause zu nehmen. "Zu Hause" ist eine kleine 2 Zimmer Wohnung die ich gemietet habe seid ich zur Uni gegangen bin, was nicht so lange her ist. Meine Eltern interessiert ohnehin nicht was sich tue, solange ich einen "ordentlichen" Beruf ausführe, Geld verdiene und irgendwann eine Familie gründe. Ich suche mit meiner rechten Hand nach meinem Handy wobei ich versehentlich meine Waffe streife. Eine Glock. Ich schiebe sie weiter in Richtung Koofkissen, da ich keine Lust habe sie wieder richtig an meiner Uniform zu sichern (ich ziehe sie ohnehin bald aus. Vorrausgesetzt ich kann mich dazu bewegen) und suche weiter nach meinem eigentlichen Ziel. Sobald ich es gefunden habe halte ich es vor mich und durchstöber meine Nachrichten. 63 Nachrichten. Die meisten davon wohl aus irgendeinem Chat, bei dem ich mich schon lange nicht mehr beteilige. Allerdings auch von meinen zwei besten Freunden Jamie und Kate. Oh wow ganze neun von Jaimie. Klar er war wieder feiern. 

Jamie [sent 23:48]: So ein Chick hat mich gerade angesprochen

Jamie [sent 23:49]: Sie ist mega gesprächig aber sieht nicht schlecht aus u know? 

Jamie [sent 23:49]: + sie hat eine heiße Freundin und der beste Freund der ich bin hat natürlich gleich an dich gedacht 😉

Jamie [sent 01:24]: Ich fühle mich so verarscht

Jamie [sent 01:25]: du erinnerst dich an das girl? Wir haben geredet und getrunken. VIEL

Jamie [sent 01:25]: Sie ist hot und alles aber sie lässt sich nicht mal an der Schulter berühren ohne mega awkward zu werden

Jamie [sent 01:26]: sie ist gerade mit ihrer Freundin weg. Aber ich sollte natürlich schonmal zwei drinks bestellen

Jamie [sent 02:14]: DAN DU WIRST NICHT GLAUBEN WAS GERADE PASSIERT IST!

Jamie [sent 2:15]: Sprachnachricht  
"AAAAAAAAH DAN! Der drink war nicht für sie! Der war für ihren Bro! No shit man die wollte mich mit ihrem Bruder verkuppeln. Ich meine wtf?! Der typ ist einen ganzen Kopf größer als ich! Help! Konnte mich gerade davon machen. Warum immer ich dan?! Ach und das Weib macht mit ihrer Freundin rum. Sry Dan aber nix für dich dabei. Haha aber du opfer musst eh arbeiten. Hast nichts verpasst. Lol." 

Ich kriege mich beinahe nicht vor lachen und entscheide mich für eine Sprachnachricht als Antwort.

Sprachnachricht :[sent 10:52]You  
"Haha omg wtf Jamie?! Er ich wusste es: du ziehst die Typen förmlich an. Ey ich bin so done. Aber glaub mir neidisch bin ich auf dich nicht. Lass später teln." 

Das beste ist einfach, dass es nicht das erste mal ist, dass Jamie nicht das erste mal von einem Mann angebaggert wurde. Er behauptet ja er wäre 100 Prozent hetero. Ist klar. Ich scroll zu Kates Nachrichten.

Kate[sent 18:03]: Melde dich nach der Arbeit.

Kate[sent 07:48]: Haha hast du schon Jamies Nachrichten gelesen?😂😂

Kate[sent 07:49]: Ich habe auch mal wieder Bock zu feiern. Schreib wenn du mal Zeit hast. Dann finden wir vielleicht auch eine hübsche Freundin 😘

Ich nehme mir vor sie später anzurufen. Wenn ich ihr jetzt zurückschreibe wird das so lange dauern, dass ich wohl keine Zeit mehr haben werde mich um den Bericht zu kümmern und zu schlafen. Aber ganz ehrlich: ich bräuchte mal wieder Abwechslung. Nur an eine Freundin ist gerade irgendwie nicht zu denken. Wie denn auch wenn mich praktisch das grinsen von einem potentiellen Psychopathen verfolgt. Wtf Daniel? Das ist einfach nur gruselig und kein Vergleich! Ich seufze. Trotzdem. Eins nach dem anderen. Ich spüre wie mein Handy anfängt zu vibrieren und mache mich schon mal innerlich auf ein Dauergespräch mit Kate bereit. Nicht falsch verstehen. Ich liebe sie aber wir driften leicht ab. "Jo was geht?" "Begrüßt man so seinen älteren Kollegen?" "Chief Clint?! Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte Sie wären-" "Ist ja auch nebensächlich. Wir müssen reden. Bezüglich der weiteren Vorangehensweise mit dem Fall und in wie fern du involviert sein wirst." "Ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich dachte ich würde vorerst nur das Verhör durchführen." "Korrekt und ich möchte dich weiterhin einbinden. Aber dazu mit dir persönlich reden." "Ok? Und wann?" "Keine Sorge du kriegst deine Auszeit. Sobald du wieder Schichtbeginn hast kommst du zu mir. Klar soweit?" "Ja sir!" "Idiot." "Haha ach komm Chief Sie stehen drauf." "Vergiss es. Genieß besser deine Auszeit anstatt Witze zu reißen." "Alles klar bis dann Chief." "Bis dann". Und ich hatte es schon im Gefühl dass es das nicht gewesen sein kann. Ich habe zwar keine Beweise aber mein Gefühl sagt mir Simon ist der Täter. Etwas an seiner Aura, seinem Verhalten, seiner Art sich auszudrücken, das was er ausdrückt ist in keinster Weise einzuordnen. Er tickt vollkommen anders. Ich weiß nicht ob ich fasziniert oder verängstigt sein soll.

 

-NYPD 06:02 Daniel Trainor-  
Ich betrete wie üblich das New Yorker Police Departement und finde mich in meiner Abteilung ein. Diesmal gehe ich aber nicht an meinen Arbeitsplatz, sondern wie verabredet direkt zu Clint. "Guten Morgen Chief". Erschaut schlecht gelaunt auf. So ist er immer. Das genaue Gegenteil eines Morgenmenschen. "Morgen Daniel.... DEAN BEWEG DEINEN ARSCH HER." "Bin ja schon da". Na toll. Jetzt verschlechtert sich auch noch meine Laune. Clint fängt an: "Dean aebeitet genauso wie ich an diesem Fall, also muss er dabei sein. Zuerst müssen wir dich aufklären was neue Erkenntnisse gebracht haben und dann wird dir Dean erklären was deine Mission bei der ganzen Sache ist. Verstanden?" "Also falls du die Eier dazu hast." mischt sich Dean ein. "Verstanden." antworte ich ohne Dean aus den Augen zu lassen. "Oh Gott das wird was" sagt Clint die Augen verdrehend. Die beiden zeigen mir die Unterlagen und klären mich über Simon Eatons Namensänderung und die potentiellen Eltern auf. "Jetzt wo du alles weißt ist dir bestimmt die Wichtigkeit bewusst diese Information auf Echtheit zu überprüfen beziehungsweise mehr über ihn herauszufinden." "Ja aber wo komm ich da ins Spiel." Dean antwortet: "Nur Geduld. Also wenn du da noch nicht selbst drauf gekommen bist helf ich dir auf die Sprünge: du musst mehr aus ihm rauskriegen." "No Shit Sherlock aber warum ich?" "Hört auf. Ihr beide. Wir brauchen dich, weil keiner außer dir überhaupt ein Wort aus ihm rausgekriegt hat." Warte was? Ich blinzle ein paar Mal. Also ich wusste dass er... schwierig war aber das überrascht mich trotzdem. "Oh... Ok also soll ich ihn nochmal verhören?". Dean antwortet natürlich: "Nope das bringt wohl kaum noch was." Ok? Clint ergänzt: "Was Dean meint, ist dass du ihn schon noch verhörst aber in einem anderen Rahmen...". Wirklich komisch. Normalerweise sagt Clint immer was er denkt. "In welchem Rahmen?" "Kurz gesagt du wirst in ab und zu besuchen während er inhaftiert ist. Um mit ihm zu reden." "In besuchen? Wie in 'in seine Zelle gehen'?! Ich meine ich bin kein Paychologe sondern Ermittler." "Ja das ist uns bewusst Prinzessin, aber der letzte Psychologe hatte auch keine Erfolg und für einen weiteren reicht die Beweislast nicht. Oder hast du etwa Angst?". "Nein habe ich nicht. Aber Clint so etwas liegt nicht in meinem Wissensgebiet. Was ist eigentlich mit Sicherheitsmaßnahmen? Die Zellen dürfen bei Zivilisten in Untersuchungshaft nicht Überwacht werden." "Ja leider. Deshalb überlassen wir jegliche Maßnahmen dir. Es macht keinen Sinn etwas vorzugeben was sich im Endeffekt negativ auswirkt. Darum ist es deine Entscheidung ob und wie er gesichert wird. Also so lange es im gesetzlichen Rahmen ist." "Aber warum nicht einfach in einem Verhörraum? Der darf kontrolliert werden?." "Ich weiß, aber er weiß es auch und wir hegen den Verdacht dass er nie mehr sagen wird, weil er weiß dass wir mithören." Ich seufze. Ich spüre eine immense Aufregung in meinem Inneren. Sowohl aus Neugierde, als auch Unbehagen. So eine spezielle Aufgabe fühlt sich irgendwie falsch an, aber ich verstehe die Wichtigkeit. Außerdem ist es eine unglaubliche Erfahrung. Clint unterbricht meine Gedankengänge: "Daniel, du musst das nicht tun. Es ist dein gutes Recht den Fall abzulehnen." "Ist die Teilnahme am Fall vom Chef abgesegnet?" "Ja." "Meine derzeitigen Fälle werden von jemand anderem übernommen?" Dean antwortet: "Die sind doch nichts." Clint ignoriert ihn: "Ja." "Ich bekomme besseren Lohn für diesen Fall." "Angemessen des Falles. Ja." "Gib mir einen Zeitplan wie lange der Typ noch in Untersuchungshaft ist und ich machs." "Bist du dir sicher. Ich meine-" "Deal?" Ich halte ihm (nur Clint) die Hand hin. "Deal". Hoffentlich war das kein Fehler.


	2. Chapter 2

-NYPD 15:28 Daniel Trainor-  
Ich stehe vor dem Zimmer in welchem Simon inhaftiert wurde. Im voraus hatte ich der Sicherheitsabteilung mitgeteilt ich würde ihn zunächst gerne wie bereits im Verhörraum gefesselt wieder finden. Der einzige Unterschied ist zum einen der Raum und die damit verbundenen Überwachung anderer Personen und zum anderen bin ich im Besitz der Schlüssel. Nicht dass ich vorhabe ihn los zu machen aber trotzdem. Es ist immer gut eindeutig die Hand oben zu haben. Ich überschaue ein letztes Mal alle essenzielle Faktoren, die es zu überprüfen gibt. Die Akte? Check. Die Schlüssel? Check. Kameras? Nope Dan diesmal nicht. Ich ignoriere den bitteren Nachgeschmack. Meine Glock? Check. 

 

Sobald ich den Raum betrete stahlt mir schon das sterile, weiße Licht der Deckenleuchte entgegen. Die Zellen der Personen in Untersuchungshaft erinnern mich aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund jedes Mal an eine Anstalt. Alles so kalt, grau, nichts was es auch nur in irgendeiner Form schön oder ansehnliche macht. Und doch ist es weder dreckig, noch verrät es (bis auf die Metalltür und den Stäben vor dem Fenster) nicht das dieser Raum gemacht wurde um Menschen festzuhalten. But guess what? Bin ich das nicht auch? Als mein Blick auf Simon Eaton fällt erinnere ich mich wohl dass es ein denkbar schlechter Moment für Witze ist. Der Raum ist sperrlich eingerichtet: ein Bett und ein Tisch inklusive zwei Stühle. Mehr brauchst du hier offensichtlich nicht. An genanntem Tisch sitzt auch schon mein Ziel, welches wie ich angeordnet hatte schon festgekettet ist. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber. Und wieder schenkt er mir keine Beachtung. Na top. Was solls, wir lassen es langsam angehen. "Hallo Simon, wie geht es dir?". Seine Arme sind verschränkt und sein Blick richtet sich stets Richtung Boden. Ich seufze, doch ehe ich noch etwas hinzufügen kann schaut er mich durch ein paar Strähnen an, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen sind. Ich lege den Kopf schief und warte auf etwas mehr Reaktion. Seine Augen sind schon damn blau. Jo das ist ein vollkommen wichtiges Detail. Na klar. "Du bist wieder da." Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das jetzt als Feststellung oder Frage gemeint war. "Wir müssen nochmal reden." "Bist du jetzt soetwas wie mein Therapeut oder was?". "Bräuchtest du denn einen?". Er schüttelt seinen Sidecut auf die Seite und schaut mich jetzt direkt an. Seine Lippen umspielt ein Lächeln. "Ich glaube nicht. Nichts für ungut aber noch schaffe ich es mir selbst zu helfen." Er zuckt gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Was für eine Antwort. "Darf ich dich fragen mit was du dir selbst hilfst?". "Nein" er kichert und lehnt sich zurück. Seine Gelenke sind schon rot von den Handschellen. "Möchtest du letztes mal wirklich wiederholen? Glaub mir: Kooperation kann dir nur helfen." "Dann hilf mir." Er streckt seine Hände nach vorne und schüttelt sie sodass klar wird was er meint. Ich lehne mich zurück. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich mir mehr Respekt verschaffen muss damit das funktioniert. Er nimmt mich nicht ernst. Ich lehne mich zurück und ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. "Vergiss es. So funktioniert das nicht. Kooperiere und ich überlege es mir." Er lässt die Hände auf den Tisch fallen. "Schön Officer was willst du hören?" Also bis auf ein Geständniss... "Erstmal versuche ich dich besser zu verstehen. G-" "Mindgames huh?". Er hat Nerven mich zu unterbrechen. Ich schaue ihn kurz warnend an. Nicht dass er mich ernstnehmen würde. "Wenn du so willst. Hast du irgendwelche Verwandten? Freunde? Bisher gab es niemand der sich erkundigt hatte. Eltern?" Sein lächeln fällt. Komischerweise erst nach meinem letzten Wort. "Nein keine engeren Personen." "Warum das? Sie sind schließlich 24." Er summt lediglich. "Was ist denn mit ihren Eltern?" "Der Kontakt hat sich verlaufen." Er spielt wieder mit den Fesseln. Erst jetzt bemerke ich dass sie bereits geblutet haben müssen, da an den Seiten schon etwas gerinnt ist. "Wieso das?" Er zuckt wieder mit den Schultern. "Einfach so. Wir hatten nie einen Draht zueinander." Ehe ich etwas erwiedern kann hebt er seine Arme und lässt zwei dünne Linien Blut aus seinen Handschellen herunterlaufen. Dabei schaut er aber nicht seine Arme, sondern mich an. Ich weiß nicht was ist aber irgendetwas an seiner Aura, seinen Sein, lässt es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter laufen. "Warum haben sie das getan? Die Handschellen verletzen selten so stark wenn man es nicht herausfordert." Es stört mich wie angespannt ich klinge. "Ich bin in Untersuchungshaft richtig?" "Ja aber-" "Heißt das nicht das ich A nicht verletzt werden darf und B-" Unterbrich mich nicht Arsch. "Ja wurden Sie auch nicht. Das haben sie sich selbstständig zugefügt." Ich weiß das ich kindisch bin. Er schaut mich belustigt an. Das sein Armel blutig ist stört ihn offenbar nicht. "Stimmt. Aber ich bin verletzt. Bei einer Wunde wie dieser würde ich verarztet werden müssen." "Das werden Sie wenn ich die Sanitäter alamiere." Er schliest die Augen und fängt tatsächlich an eine mir unbekannte Melodie zu summen. In dem stillen Raum hat es nur einen Effekt: es macht mich gerade zu krank. Mir reicht es. Ich kann ihn weder so durchschauen wie ich es will, noch ist er psyschich gesund. Cheshire hin oder her. Was ist seine Mission? Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Ich muss meine Strategy ändern. "Kompromiss: Sie beantworten mir meine Fragen ehrlich und ich nehme Ihnen die Handschellen ab." Er stoppt und öffnet die Augen. Und dieser ständige Stimmungswechsel. Ich weiß dass mein Angebot naiv ist. Er wird mir wohl kaum ehrlich antworten. Es geht aber um die Details die ihn verraten wenn er redet. Er muss sich sicher fühlen damit er sich selbst verrät. Er lehnt sich nach vorn und schiebt seine Hände so weit nach vorne wie die Handschellen es zulassen und sieht mich lediglich intensiv an. Er ist so nah dass es mir schwer fällt den Blickkontakt zu halten. Stattdessen nehme ich meinen Schlüssel und öffne die Handschellen. Diese rasten auf mit einem furchtbaren Geräusch. Wenn Jamie das wüsste würde er sagen ich wäre lebensmüde. Bin ich vielleicht auch. Seine Gelenke sehen noch viel schlimmer aus als ich erwartet habe. Sie sind vollkommen offen. Nicht das ihn das stört. Im Gegenteil. "Warum hast du das getan?" "Was getan?" "Deine Handgelenke verletzt" "Oh." Ich lege den Kopf schief. "Oh?" Er steht auf, nur um sich seitlich auf den Tisch zu setzen. Ich spanne mich automatisch an. Er zuckt mit den Schultern wobei sein etwas längerer Ohrring hin und her schwingt. "Schon gut. Ich dachte nur du würdest mich fragen warum ich ihn ermordet habe." Ich spüre im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wie mir die Farbe aus dem Gesicht weicht. Dabei merke ich zu spät wie er seine Hand gehoben hat um... mir die Haare aus meinen Gesicht zu streichen? "Wie bitte?" Ich versuche ruhig zu klingen und möchte zurückweichen. Es ist allerdings nicht möglich da er seinen Fuß auf meinen Stuhl abstützt. "Paul Smith war ein Psychopath. Ein Alkoholiker, der seine Frau grundlos geradezu zu Tode geprügelt hat." Er lacht leicht auf und lehnt sich nach vorne, sodass sein Atem über meine Wange streift. Ich spüre deutlich das Adrenalin. Allerdings war es das Geständnis auf das ich gewartet hatte. Es ist eine Sache sich etwas sicher zu sein als das wirklich bestätigt zu bekommen. Wie auch immer weiß ich, dass ich diese Situation überstehen kann. Ich wurde dazu ausgebildet. Und ich gehöre zu den Besten. "Übrigens Dan~ Punkt B war, dass somit hier nichts überwacht wird. Richtig?" Das war also seine Absicht. Ich wurde wirklich einwenig unvorsichtig. Er schnurrt praktisch. unterschätz mich nicht, Cheshire. "Selbstjustiz also? Das war dein Motiv?" "Oh nein. Damit tue ich nicht nur mir einen Gefallen. Dieser Mann hat es nicht verdient zu Leben." Mittlerweile spielt er mit den Kragen. Was ist nur seine Mission? "Und die anderen?" "Genauso wenig." Er ist viel zu nah. "Warum wurdest du unvorsichtig?" Er zuckt mit den Schultern. "War es aus persönlichen Gründen?" Ich spüre wie er mich ansieht. Es ist eine Warnung. Trotzdem ignoriere ich sie. Das ist meine Chance meine Theorie zu bestätigen. "Kann es sein, dass Paul dich an jemanden erinnert hat? Hast du deswegen einen neuen Namen angenommen, Cheshire? Oder soll ich sagen 'Simon Burnell'? In diesem Moment ging alles viel zu schnell. Wir greifen beide nach meiner Waffe. Er schlägt sie auf Seite. Die Glock gleitet auf den Boden. Ich greife nach seinem Arm und drehe ihn auf seinen Rücken. Mir wird schmerzlich bewusst wie er mir Köreprlich, allein in der Größe, überlegen ist. Er schlägt mit seiner Schulter zu. Ich weiche weg. Diese Bewegung nutzt er aus um mich zum Fall zu bringen. Dachte er. In diesem Moment trete ich seine Beine weg und mache mich für einen Sprint zu meiner Glock bereit. Allerdings habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mir ebenfalls die Beine wegzieht und ich mit ihm auf dem Boden lande. Da zeigt sich leider wieder die Größe, indem er mich sofort auf die Boden pinnt und sowohl meine Hände, als auch meinen Körper am Boden hält. Selbst Schuld Dan." Wenn du mich umbringst wird keiner an deine Unschuld glauben." Er fängt an zu lachen und grinst mich an. "Ich will dich nicht umbringen Dan. Du bist keine schlechte Person. Im Gegenteil: du gefällst mir." Ich versuche mich ein wenig zu befreien und and meine Waffe zu erreichen. Das ist einfach nur krank. Aber natürlich bemerkt er mein Vorhaben und das einzige was ihm anscheinend einfällt um mich aufzuhalten ist offensichtlich seine Finger mit meinen zu verschränken. "Lass das. Ich habe dir schließlich gerade gestanden dass ich dich mag und du greifst nach einer Wafe. Tztztz" er grinst mich an. "Und was stellst du dir vor was jetzt passiert." Er lehnt sich runter. So nah, dass sein Brustkorb meinen berührt und seine Stähnen meine Stirn streifen. Vergiss was ich gesagt habe. Von wegen davor war er mir zu nah. Und er hat ein fucking Sixpack. Ich weiß nicht was mich mehr verstört: die Tatsache das er mir so nah ist dass ich das tatsächlich spüre, dass es mir auffällt oder das ich mir darüber überhaupt Gedanken mache. "Schön dass du fragst." Er greift mit einer Hand nach dem Waffe, steht abrupt auf und zieht mich auf die Füße. "Du bist nicht dumm. Darum wirst du mit niemandem darüber reden was passiert ist." Er ist mir immer noch viel zu nahe. "Und was wenn ich das tue." "Das steht nicht zur Debatte. Das weißt du. Du. Hast. Nämlich. Keine. Beweise." Sein grinsen macht mich krank. "Das heißt nicht, dass ich keine Maßnahmen treffen kann, jetzt wo ich mit Sicherheit weiß, dass du es warst." "Stimmt, aber ich bitte dich ganz lieb drum erstmal nichts zu sagen. Du wusstest schließlich auch, dass ich Cheshire bin." Er drückt mir die Waffe in die Hand. Sein lächeln ähnelt wirklich der Grinsekatze aus Alice im Wunderland. Ich könnte ihn erschießen und es locker auf Selbstverteidigung schieben aber irgendetwas hält mich davon ab. "Das hält mich nicht davon ab. Nenne mir einen Grund, warum ich still halten sollte." Nicht das es irgendetwas an seiner Situation ändern würde, außer die Untersuchungshaft auszureizen. "Ich möchte meinen Deal einhalten. Das nächste mal wenn du mich besuchen kommst beantworte ich alles was du wissen möchtest. Damit hat er mich. Der Bastard weiß ganz genau, dass ich mich für das warum interessiere. Aber ist er wirklich so naiv zu glauben, ich hätte unser Gespräch nicht aufgezeichnet? Apropos keine Beweise... Ich weiche weg, meine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. "Für Sie bin ich Officer Trainor. Meine Aufgabe ist es Sie für ihre Taten büßen zu lassen." Ich schaue ihn kalt an. Er nickt lediglich. Ein kurzer Blick auf meine Uhr verrät, dass es bereits 6:32Uhr ist. Dieser Blick genügt außerdem, um zu erkennen, dass meine Uniform schon lang nicht mehr so sitzt wie sie sollte. Simon, Cheshire, starrt mich wieder einfach nur an. Das Lächeln ist verschwunden. "Sanitäter werden sich um die Wunden kümmern." Mit diesen Worten gehe ich zur Tür, schließe sie auf und gehe. In dem Moment als die Tür in ihr Schloss fällt überkommt mich ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich fühle mich als hätte ich verloren.

:[sent 16:35] You  
Jamie. Du. Ich. Heute Abend. 

 

-Daniel Trainors Wohnung 17:03Uhr Daniel Trainor-  
Nachdem ich meine Schicht beendet habe, bin ich direkt zurück in mein Apartment. Bereits auf dem Weg hat mich Jamie angerufen und natürlich habe ich ihm alles erzählt. Fuck Diskretion. "Wtf Dan ist das nicht irgendwie gefährlich?" "Yea I guess? Aber was soll ich tun. Ehrlich Jamie ich habe das Gefühl ich drehe selbst bald durch." "Haha oh man. Ich war mir ja schon immer sicher, ich wäre der bessere Cop. Ich schlage dich schließlich immer in Fortnite." "Try me Jamie." "Was? Ist das eine Herausforderung?" "Mal sehen. Erstmal gehen wir heute in den Club. Ich habs nötig." "Oha dan~" "Nicht so nötig, Arsch! Immerhin bekomme ich auch Leute ohne etwas zwischen den Beinen." "Vorsicht Daniel." Ich fange an zu lachen und laufe zu meinen Schrank um mir etwas passables für den Club zu suchen. "Whatever. Was soll ich anziehen?" "Lass die Uniform an. Ladiea stehen drauf." "Nah. Außerdem ist sie vollkommen zerknittert." "Ach ganz vergessen dass du heute schon einmal von jemandem angefallen wurdest." "Vorsicht Jaimie." Diesmal ist er an der Reihe zu lachen. Dieses wird allerdings durch meinen, zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr männlichen Schrei, unterbrochen als ich mich im Spiegel gesehen habe. Es reicht ja nicht, dass ich furchtbar aussehe.. "Wtf happened Dan?!" "..." "Dan" "..." "Ich mache mir Sorgen!" "...Jaimie der Typ hat mich vollgeblutet." In diesem Moment bricht Jamie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ich ziehe so schnell wie es geht mein Hemd aus und werfe es auf den Boden. Ich bin froh um die antrainierten Muskeln, welche sich deutlich in meinem abzeichnen. Allerdings werde ich wohl nie wirklich muskelbepackt sein, da mein Körperbau einfach zu... jugendhaft ist. Ich meine ich bin 21 das wird safe noch. Das klingt als würde ich mir etwas einreden. "Wie auch immer. Ich finde auch etwas ohne dich du treulose Birne." "Eyyy. Aber nicht dass ich mich nicht mit dir sehen lassen kann." "Tja dann kriegst du mich auch nicht mehr los. Aber ich brauche jetzt eine Dusche. Dringend." "Dann mach mal. Ich erwarte dich um Punkt 20:00uhr mein Freund." "Jaimie, mein Schatz, für dich komme ich sogar schon um 19:59Uhr" "Ach was bist du ein süßer~ Spasst." Ich lache und lege auf. Oh ja. Ich brauche definitiv eine Auszeit von der Arbeit.

 

-"Matrix" 20:01Uhr Daniel Trainor-   
Ich halte Ausschau nach Jamie, was wirklich mega schwer ist in einem New Yorker Club. Plötzlich werde ich feste von hinten an beiden Schultern gepackt und ich bin sofort bereit mich zu wehren. Wäre da nicht Jamies Stimme. "Du bist zu spät." Ich fange an zu lachen und boxe ihn. "Du verdienst es nicht anders. Hast du eine Ahnung wie sehr du mich erschreckt hast?" Er stimmt mit ein, mustert mich einmal von oben bis unten und pfeift. "Da braucht wohl jemand wirklich keine Hilfe." Ich hatte mich für schwarze ripped Jeans, Boots und ein lockeres Hemd entschieden. Dazu silberne Chains an der seite meiner Jeans und das wars auch schon. Vollkommen anders als meine Uniform, aber ich füle mich darin nicht weniger wohl. Im Gegenteil. "Danke. Das kann ich aber nur zurück geben." Und das meine ich so. Seine roten Haare komplementieren sein äußeres perfekt. Der herausgewachsene schwarze Ansatz passt gut zu seinen snake bites, heute in Form von schwarzen Pins. Er trägt dunkle Jeans und ein pastellgrünes T-Shirt. Er ist der einzige den ich kenne, der einen solchen Stilbruch durchziehen kann. Was seinen Körper angeht kann ich nur eins sagen: Mutter Natur meinte es gut mit ihm. "Wie immer." Während er mir zu zwinkert verdrehe ich nur die Augen. "Deine Uniform käme trotzdem safe gut an." "Kann sein aber ich fühle mich so zum einen wohler und zum anderen-" Jamie bricht wieder komplett in einen Lachanfall aus. "Zum Anderen hat dich ein Psychopath praktisch vollgeblutet. Life goals!" "Wtf?". Aber ganz ehrlich möchte ich wirklich die Uniform nur dann tragen wenn es nötig ist. Meine Waffe habe ich ebenfalls daheim gelassen. Ich bin Kriminalermittler und kein Cop. "Ach komm ist doch fast romantisch. Ich meine im Normalfall lässt er nur andere bluten." "Das ist weder beruhigend, noch bist du normal." Er schüttelt, immer noch lachend, den Kopf und zieht mich zur Bar. "Die erste Runde geht übrigens auf dich, Jamie."


	3. Chapter 3

-Eine halbe Stunde später-

Ich und Jamie sitzen an der Bar. Während er mir versucht weis zu machen, dass die Bezahlung bei seinem Nebenjob, nämlich als Barista bei Starbucks, im Vergleich zu den Preisen totale Ausbeute ist, versuche ich ihm sowohl zuzuhören, als auch herauszufinden was den überhaupt in diesem knallpinken Drink ist. Dass Jamie diesen bestellt hatte zeigt sich nicht nur durch die Farbe, sondern auch an der Stärke. Der Typ ist absolut durchgeknallt. "Ohne Witz. Kein Plan wie die erwarten, dass ich die Studiengebühren bezahlt kriege. Aber immerhin feiern mich die Kunden." Ich lache auf: "Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Zumindest wenn du die genauso zuballern möchtest wie mich. Wenn du mir noch so einen bestellst bin ich in einer Stunde weg." "Oh wie süß du verträgst ja gar nichts. By the way mögen mich die Kunden auch ohne Alkohol du Arsch". Er schlägt mich gegen den Arm und nimmt beiläufig einen Schluck von meinem Drink. Er fängt an sich zu räuspern: "Also der Barkeeper hat mir nicht zu viel versprochen. Das Zeug ist... Nicht schlecht." "Du meinst praktisch 99% Wodka?" "Sag ich ja. Mein Mann." "Und du bist sicher nicht gay?" "Halts Maul Dan". Ich lache und schüttele den Kopf. In diesem Moment wendet sich der Barkeeper an uns "Der ist für dich." und schiebt Jamie einen Drink hin. "Achso?" "Jep von dem da." Er deutet mit dem Daumen auf einen jungen Mann am Ende der Theke. An ihm ist nichts sehr auffällig, außer eventuell seine Größe, die selbst im Sitzen sehr auffält. Er sieht nicht schlecht aus, aber er ist bei weitem nicht so beeindruckend wie beispielsweise Simon. Wait. No. Ok ich kann ganz natürlich zugeben, dass er ein schönes Äußeres hat, aber ist zur Hölle nochmal gefährlich und gehört nicht in meinen Kopf. Außer es geht um die Arbeit und die Frage wie ich ihn endgültig fest mache natürlich. Als Jamie sich in die Richtung des Spenders dreht werden seine Augen weit. "No no no no no. No way Dan! Help! Das ist der Typ!! Von dem ich dir erzählt habe!" Omg. Ich breche in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Jamie ich liebe dich das weißt du oder?" "Dan was zum..?" "Tut mir leid Jamie, aber Rache ist süß und glaube ja nicht ich vergesse all deine dummen Aktionen." Jamie liebt es nämlich jede noch so kleine Chance zu nutzen mich irgendwie zu pranken. Egal wie. Letztes Wochenende ist er in meine Wohnung "eingebrochen" (er hat einen Schlüssel, nur um sich unter dem Bett zu verstecken bis ich nach Hause komme. Ich schwöre ich hätte ihn fast erschossen. Kate lacht immer nur drüber und warnt Jamie nur, dass schlechtes Karma sich ansammeln würde. Er schaut mich mit großen Augen an. "Dan was hast du vor?" Warum den jetzt so kleinlaut, Jamie? Ich lächele ihn böse an, hopse von dem Barhocker und laufe in Richtung des Typen. "Daniel Trainor!". Oho mein voller Name. Ich setze ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf und spreche den Unbekannten an. "Hey... Du hast doch eben meinem Freund da drüben einen Drink spendiert, oder?" Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und steht ebenfalls auf. Er ist wirklich sehr groß. "Ja. Ist das ein Problem? Seit ihr etwa...?" Ich unterbreche ihn "aufgeregt" und fasse mir schüchtern an den Nacken. "Nein nein. Es ist nur so... Er hat schon einmal von dir erzählt. Ihr kennt euch bereits, oder? Und naja.. Er war so verdammt schüchtern dich anzusprechen." "Oh wirklich? Dabei wirkte er bei unserem Gespräch gar nicht so schüchtern." "...Kann ich mir vorstellen. Weißt du, er traut sich viel mehr wenn er mehr getrunken hat." Er nickt verständnisvoll. Smooth Dan, smooth. "Schüchtern, ja? Also sollte ich ihn ansprechen?" "Ja auf jeden Fall und dann nicht locker lassen. Oh man er wird mir dankbar sein. Er hat es nicht so leicht." "Verstehe, dabei ist er wirklich süß." Diesmal nicke ich verständlich. Gehe ich zu weit? Nein. Die Alternative wäre Augenbrauen rasieren gewesen. Ich glaube das ist besser. Außerdem brauche ich nach dem viel zu ernsten Stress mal eine Auszeit, je kindischer desto besser. Anscheinend wurde es mittlerweile Jamie zu viel, denn er hat sich mittlerweile zu uns gesellt. Der noch Fremde fängt an zu grinsen als er Jamie neben mir erblickt. "Hey~". Jame steht tatsächlich viel zu eng neben mir um dem Typ ja nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Geschieht ihm recht! "Eh ja hey... Dan können wir einen Moment reden?" fragt Jamie unsicher. Spielt er mir absichtlich so stark in die Karten? Ich nicke. "Natürlich. Einen Moment...?" "Jake." "Richtig" ich hebe meine Hand und deute durch Bewegung meines Mundes ein "lass nicht locker" und zwinkere. Indes hat Jaimie mich praktisch ans andere Ende des Clubs durch eine große Menge schwitzender Menschen gezogen. "Dan das ist nicht lustig!" "Doch genau das ist es." Ich lache. Das Gemurmel im Club wird zunehmend lauter, weshalb Jaimie nun lauter reden muss. "Dan wirklich -". In diesem Moment wird Jaimie von einem Pärchen angerempelt. "Sry!", entschuldigen sich beide lautstark und führen ihr Gespräch fort "Wirklich? Ist ja heftig! Ich dachte die wären gesichert.." "Wtf. Kann man nicht mal mehr aufpassen?" beschwert sich Jamie und reibt sich den Arm. Meine Aufmerksamkeit liegt allerdings bereits auf der Gruppe an Personen neben uns. "Waaaaaas?! Wait man?! Ist der nicht mega gefährlich?!" "Ach waaaaas! Der wars vielleicht net mal! Ich meine come on. Die wollen eh nur die News füllen." "Aber wurde der nicht verdächtigt üble Dinge gemacht zu haben? Wie Gliedmaßen abhacken und so?". Dieses Gespräch gefällt mir gar nicht. "Dan hörst du über was die da reden?" Er deutet auf eine andere Gruppe hinter uns. Ich greife allerdings schon nach meinem Handy. Vier verpasste Anrufe. Drei von Clint und einer tatsächlich von Dean. "Fuck Jaimie ich muss mal kurz vor die Tür." "Willst du die Arbeit nicht mal gut sein lassen?". "Jaimie ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl." Er nickt und ich deute auf den Ausgang ehe ich mich nach draußen begebe. 

-Straßenrand vor der "Matrix" 23:22Uhr Daniel Trainor-  
Draußen angekommen überkommt mich ein Schauer aufgrund der nächtlichen Kälte. Sofort rufe ich Clint zurück. Sobald ich die Mailbox höre lege ich auf und versuche es bei Dean. Dieser nimmt nach dem 3. Klingeln ab. "Ach auch mal am Apparat?" "Dean warum habt ihr mich angerufen?" "Simon Eaton ist verschwunden." Ein weiteres Mal läuft es mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Diesmal ist es schlimmer und nicht einmal annähernd wegen der Kälte. "Was jetzt?" höre ich mich sagen. "Wie was jetzt? Es wird nach ihm polizeilich gesucht, aber das wars auch. War schließlich nur in Untersuchungshaft." Ich verdrehe die Augen (auch wenn er es nicht sieht). "Warum nimmt Clint nicht ab?" "Er checkt die rechtliche Lage wie weit wir gehen dürfen. Sieht aber schlecht aus." Stimmt, soweit ich weiß dürfen wir nichtmal ein Bild aus Datenschutzgründen veröffentlichen. "Gut dann richte Clint bitte aus, dass ich mich bei Dienstbeginn direkt bei ihm melde." "Sonst noch was Prinzessin?" "Du wirst auch nie zu müde um ein kompletter Spast zu sein oder?" " Whatever". Ich habe aufgelegt. Jaimie ist wirklich kein guter Umgang. Ich seufze und schaue mich die Menge der schnellen, vorbeifahrenden Autos an. In so einer großen Stadt wie New York achtet jeder nur auf sich selbst. Und trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Weiter abseits stehen ein paar Menschen. Sie reden, telefonieren, machen mit einander rum oder beschäftigen sich anderweitig. Quasi wie im Club auch, nur in kleinerem Format. Nichts ungewöhnliches. Bis auf den Atem den ich unweigerlich in meinem Nacken spüre. "Hab ich dich." Und in diesem Moment setzt mein Herz aus. Meine Hand greift unweigerlich, aber unmerklich nach der heute Abend nicht vorhandenen Glock an meinem Hosenbund. Zwei Hände packen von hinten meine Oberarme und ich erkenne sofort die Tattoos an den Knöcheln und die nun bandagierten Handgelenke. Ich wage es nicht zu atmen und erwarte seinen nächsten Schachzug. Ich spüre wie er sein Kinn auf meiner Schulter abstützt und meine sein mir mittlerweile bekanntes Grinsen zu zeigen. Oh ja Cheshire. "Ich erwarte von dir, dass du niemandem von meinen Taten erzählst. Ebenfalls wird keiner erfahren in wie fern wir bisher miteinander zu tun hatten, noch wirst du der Polizei von dieser und sonstigen Begegnungen erzählen. Aber du bist schließlich clever Danny. Du kannst dir sicher denken dass es schwerwiegende negative Auswirkungen haben wird solltest du dich nicht daran halten. Ich möchte dich nur ungern bestrafen." Sein Atem streift meine Wange während er flüstert. Ich schlucke unmerklich. "Wie hast du mich gefunden?" "Jemanden zu finden ist bei meinen Connections ein Wimpernzucken. Da kommen wir gleich zu dem Fakt dass es nichts bringt wegzulaufen. Ich finde dich wenn ich das will." Ich erkenne die Drohung. "Und was passiert wenn ich mich nicht an die Anforderungen halte?" Er KICHERT: "Hehe nun ja. Ich kann nicht nur dich finden. Sondern auch deine Eltern, Kollegen, Freunde,... "Jaimie"." Ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen und vermutlich reicht ihm diese Reaktion schon als erster Sieg. Oder zweiter, wenn ich an das Verhör zurückdenke. Oh nein das erste war mein Gewinn. Zugegeben 2 zu 1 für ihn, aber so leicht gebe ich nicht auf. "Achso? Und warum die Mühe? Du bist doch bereits frei.", fauche ich ihn an. Anscheinend gibt er sich von meinem Stimmungswechsel noch nicht geschlagen. Trotzdem hält er kurz inne. Vielleicht geht der Punkt wohl doch noch nicht an ihn. Sein Griff wird fester. "Mhm ich wusste, dass du dein Feuer noch nicht so leicht verlieren würdest. Es gibt schließlich Gründe warum ich dich mag." "Bitte?!-" "Dan?" Shit ich habe Jaimie vergessen! "Vergiss nicht~" flüstert er mir ins Ohr und lässt mich los um uns zu Jaimie zu drehen. Jaimie sieht verwirrt zwischen uns hin und her. "Oi du musst Jaimie sein." Jaimie mustert ihm von oben bis unten. Simon ist nunmal alles andere als unauffällig. Selbst wenn die Piercings, die kleinen Tattoos, die Bandagen, der Sidecut mit den langen Bangs und sonstige Sonderheiten nicht wären würde er trotzdem durch die hellen blauen Augen und eben seine Gesichtszüge und großen, schlanken und muskulösen Körperbau auffallen. Aber Jaimie ist niemand der in der Position ist andere dafür zu verurteilen und er tut es in der Regel auch nicht. Trotzdem wirkt er vorsichtig als sein Blick kurzzeitig auf mich fällt. "Und du bist?" Simon lächelt und reicht ihm die Hand, dabei lösen sich die Bandagen bereits. "Ich bin Simon ein Freund von Danny?" Bei dem Spitznamen scheint Jaimie kurz schmunzeln zu müssen. Er weiß ich hasse es so genannt zu werden. Er schüttelt Simons Hand und erwiedert: "Simon huh? Wie-... Er hat dich noch nicht erwähnt. Kennt ihr euch schon lange?". Diesmal richtet er die Frage an uns beide. Offensichtlich hat er sich an meine Erzählungen von "Simon" erinnert. In diesem Moment wurde mir schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er auf keinen Fall misstrauisch werden darf oder auch nur ein Schimmer von der Wahrheit mitbekommen darf. Simon ist intelligent und wenn er ein Hemmschwelle hat, dann ist sie viel zu niedrig als anzunehmen er würde ihm nichts antun wenn er Jaimie auch nur als potentielle Gefahr wahrnimmt. Wie ich danach weiter verfahre steht in den Sternen, aber um diese Runde zu gewinnen steht eins fest: ich muss mitspielen. "Hat er nicht? Au Danny! Dabei hat er so viel von dir erzählt Jaimie." Er lächelt, was in meinen Augen allerdings nichts als falsch ist. Ich schaue die Beiden entschuldigend an: "Sry guys ich wollte euch sowieso schon längst miteinander bekannt machen, aber die Gelegenheit hat sich nie wirklich ergeben." Jaimie scheint ein wenig... enttäuscht? Damn Jaimie wehe du hältst mir das vor. Ich rette dein verdammtes Leben! Ich bin ein verdammt guter bester Freund. "Ok gut. Dan ist alles ok auf der Arbeit?" Jaimie war schon immer gut darin eine Situation zu abzuwenden bevor es komisch wird. Ich nicke. Simon darf nicht wissen dass ich Jaimie in erster Linie überhaupt von dem Fall erzählt habe. "Ein paar Kollegen haben nur ein paar Probleme. Nichts was wirklich mit mir zu tun hat." "Alles klar. Ich würde ja sagen der Abend kann weiter gehen aber du Arsch hast mir ja alles ruiniert." er lacht, schaut mich aber anklagend an. Ich versuche das Lachen ernsthaft zu erwiedern. "Ach komm schon! Gib der Liebe eine Chance." "Halts Maul Dan." "Möchte mich jemand aufklären?" fragt Simon höflich. Wenn Simon Eaton eins ist, dann ist das nicht höflich. Dieser Junge hat zu viele Gesichter. "Ja Dan möchtest du deinen Freund nicht aufklären?" fragt Jaimie provokant mit einem bitteren Lächeln. Ich tue Unschuldig: "Was denn erklären? Da war eben eine Person sehr an Jaimie interessiert und ich habe nun mal den Vermittler gespielt weil sich Jaimie nicht getraut hat." "Oh darf ich dir auf die Sprünge helfen? Du vergisst nämlich den Teil, dass diese Person ein Typ war! Und obendrein einer von dem ich dir ganz klar erzählt habe, dass ich praktisch schon einmal vor ihm weggelaufen bin!",mischt sich mein rothaariger bester Freund empört ein. Simon scheint das allerdings eher zu belustigen "Ist das Geschlecht denn ein Problem?" "Ja ich bin hetero!... Also nicht das ich etwas gegen Leute mit einer anderen sexuellen Orientung habe, aber ich ticke eben so." Auch wenn es zunächst nicht so anhört hat Jaimie recht. Er arrangiert sich nämlich ziemlich stark für Gleichberechtigung. Obwohl er behauptet es würde ihm keinen Vorteil bringen. "Schon gut. No offense taken." Jetzt bin ich genauso verwirrt wie Jaimie aussieht. Jaimie ist derjenige der spricht: "Warte. Bist du...?" "Bi." Simon lächelt ihn an "aber ehrlich Danny warum machst du denn auch sowas?". Irgendetwas in mir weigert sich Simon mehr zu erzählen als nötig . "Huh?! Jaimie ist selbst schuld." Ich kann mir denken, dass es so um die 12Uhr ist, trotzdem schaue ich auf meine Handyuhr. "Wie auch immer. Es ist schon spät. Ich muss morgen wieder ins Revier...". Jaimie boxt mich wie immer gegen die Schulter: "Altersheim! Es ist gerade mal 12! Whatever. Ich gehe da auf jeden Fall nicht wieder rein. Vermutlich schaue ich noch bei Kate vorbei." Ich fluche innerlich, dass er jetzt Kate erwähnt hat. Vermutlich wusste Simon bereits von ihrer Existenz, allerdings fände ich es trotzdem sicherer wäre ihr Name nicht gefallen. "Simon was ist mit dir? Noch Pläne?" fragt Jaimie ihn. "Ich begleite Danny. Ich muss in die gleiche Richtung." "Ach? Du begleitest mich?" "Ja." "Dan schreib mir mal, alles klar? By the way Simon: der Junge mags nicht wenn man ihn Danny nennt." Simon grinst: "Ich weiß.". Simon erwiedert: "Ha! Du gefällst mir! War cool dich kennengelernt zu haben." "Jo gleichfalls". Jaimie hebt die Hand um sich zu verabschieden und deutet mir nochmals mit einem Blick, dass ich mich bald melden sollte, ehe er den Weg zu Kates Wohnung antritt. Den Blick kannte ich, wenn einer von uns genau diesen anwendet, dann gibts richtig Ärger wenn der Andere der Aufforderung nicht nachkommt. Ob er etwas gemerkt hat? Momentan habe ich keine Zeit mir über die Folgen von "Was-ist-wenn-?" Gedanken zu machen. Zuerst muss ich mich um ein anderes Problem kümmern. Simon beobachtet ihn bis er abgebogen ist. "Komm wir gehen" befiehlt mir Simon und legt einen Arm um meine Hüfte, worauf ich unweigerlich zusammenzucke. Er übt allerdings nur ein wenig Druck gegen meinen Rücken aus um mich in Bewegung zu setzen. Dass ich keine Jacke mitgenommen habe merke ich dank dem schwarzen, dünnen Hemd nun stark. Obwohl die Kälte nun das kleinste Problem ist. Unsere Route führt natürlich nicht zu mir nach Hause, sondern in eine der vielen, dunklen NewYorker Gassen. Keiner von uns sagt ein Wort. Ich entscheide mich die Stille zu brechen, jetzt wo wir alleine sind. "Also? Du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort! Was soll das ganze hier?". Er mustert mich genau. Sein Cheshire-Grinsen im Moment nicht existent. "Aber habe ich dir das nicht schon längst klar gemacht? Ich mag dich." "Du magst mich?". Egal wie oft ich diese Antwort in meinem Kopf wiederhole, sie macht keinen Sinn. Als wäre das keine Antwortmöglichkeit. Kein Zusammenhang. Und obwohl es so einfache drei Worte sind, kann ich ihre Bedeutung nicht verstehen. So viel habe ich doch nicht getrunken. Im Gegenteil: die Kälte und der Schock der Situation haben mich vollkommen ausgenüchtert. Er bleibt stehen und sieht mich direkt an. Selbst in der Dunkelheit kann ich erkennen wie hell seine Augen sind. "Ja. Du bist anders als all dieser Abschaum dieser Welt, als diese Heuchler die sich Verkörperung der Gerechtigkeit nennen und der, die sich als Opfer ihres unerträglichen Schicksales sehen. Ich mag dich. Und ich möchte dich nicht verlieren. Im Gegenteil: du bleibst bei mir."


	4. Chapter 4

Ich blinzle ein paar mal und weiche einen Schritt zurück. "W-was?!" Ich hasse es, wie mich sein (Liebes-?!) Geständnis aus der Fassung gebracht hat. Was noch schlimmer ist, ist das Lächeln, welches sich auf seinem Gesicht breit gemacht hat während er denn Schritt wieder aufholt und die Distanz noch stärker verringert als sowieso schon. Es ist komisch aber diesmal wirkt sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht so überheblich, arrogant, kalt, charmant oder einfach nur krank. Im Gegenteil. Für einen Moment wird es ehrlich. Als wäre es nicht gespielt, sondern als hätte er sich mir gerade offenbart. Mir wird schlecht. "Heh. Obwohl du mir manchmal so intelligent erscheint warst du die ganze Zeit so blind. Süß." Ich spüre wie mein Gesicht warm wird, aber das ist keine Liebe die er empfindet. Ich bezweifle, dass jemand, so krank wie er, Liebe empfinden kann. Somit weiche ich aus Reflex einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten und wende meinen Blick ab. Ich erkenne meinen Fehler in dem Moment, in dem ich an eine Hauswand der engen Gasse stoße, er auch diesmal die Distanz überbrückt hat und ich nun zwischen zwei Armen gefangen bin. Mein Körper spannt sich unwillkürlich an. Meine Atmung setzt aus. Seine Presenz ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und auf so vielen Ebenen angsteinflößend. Meine Gedanken schweifen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu meiner Waffe, sicher daheim und nicht da wo sie sein soll. Sein Atem streift meine Wange. Eine Stimme so leise und einschüchternd an meinem Ohr:"Hast du Angst?". Würde ich es mit ihm aufnehmen können? Dafür wurde ich ausgebildet, nicht? Aber er ist mir körperlich überlegen und nach meiner Erfahrung hat er ebenfalls Kampferfahrung, sonst hätte er es nicht gegen mich aufnehmen können im Verhör. Das ändert nichts an der Situation. Ich schlucke unmerklich und erwiedere leise aber für ihn klar und deutlich: "Nein." Er nimmt mich wohl nicht ernst, denn sein leises Lachen und die Hand die plötzlich über meine Wange streift ist dafür wohl Beweis genug. "Du hast deine Waffe nicht bei dir stimmt?" schnurrt er praktisch. Mir jedoch wird das alles definitiv zu viel. Ich drücke ihn mit beiden Armen weg um Platz zwischen uns zu schaffen. Ich versuche es zumindest. Er lässt seine Arme zum Glück fallen, weicht aber keinen Schritt zurück und stämmt ein Bein gegen die Wand neben mir um mir wohl deutlich zu zeigen wer die Hand oben hat. Narzisst. "Unterschätzte mich nicht Cheshire." fauche ich ihm entgegen. Er zieht nur eine Augenbrauen hoch und zeigt sein allzu bekanntes Lächeln, welches mir bereits gehörig auf die Nerven geht. "Unterschätzen? Oh nein. Andere hätten es nicht mal annähernd geschafft es so gegen mich aufzunehmen wie du es getan hast. Du bist gut. Aber ich. Bin. Besser." Bei seinem Selbstbewusstsein wird mir schlecht, auch wenn mir eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf versucht weiszumachen, dass es gerechtfertigt ist. Außerdem wäre ich geradezu lächerlich dumm ihn zu unterschätzen. Also tue ich das was mir übrig bleibt:"Wenn das so ist, sagst du mir bestimmt wie diese Situation nun endet. Oder willst du mich noch Stunden zwischen dir und einer Wand gefangen halten ohne irgendein Ende in Aussicht?". Für einen Moment meine ich eine Spur von Unschlüssigkeit in seinem Gesichtsausdruck wahrzunehmen. " Du hast recht. Aufgrund des Faktes, dass ich gerade erst wieder auf freiem Fuß bin ist die ganze Situation komplizierter als es mir lieb ist." Sein grinsen fällt und er sieht erschreckend ernst aus. "Lass mich gehen und ich verliere kein Wort von dem heutigen Abend." Pokern ist das einzige was mir übrig bleibt. Obwohl ich mir nicht einmal selbst glaube als die Worte meinen Mund verlassen. Daraufhin nickt er. "Natürlich wirst du das nicht. Allerdings bist du nicht wie all die anderen leichtgläubigen Schlucker, die unter Druck nichts als meine Marionetten abgeben. Wenn ich mich zudem in deine Nähe begebe oder Kontakt aufnehme steigt das Risiko. Die Variablen sind zu unberechenbar und du bist die schlimmste davon." Er gerät in eine Art unaufhaltsamen, Monolog, der den Gedankengang eines Psychopathen, einer Person, die wirklich nicht mehr klar im Kopf ist und vollkommen anders funktioniert, unbestreitbar zeigt. Allerdings ist das nicht nur verdammt gruselig oder schwer einzuschätzen, sondern gefällt mir die Richtung in die der Inhalt geht überhaupt nicht. Er seufzt und schüttelt beinahe erschöpft den Kopf. "Weißt du was Dan? Es ist ok." Er greift nach meinem Handgelenk. "Was... meinst du?" Er greift lediglich nach meinem Trizeps, zieht meinen Arm am Körper vorbei und und zieht mich seitlich zu mir heran. Ich er erkenne diese Bewegung. Meine Alarmglocken läuten. Ich möchte mich wehren. Er drückt gegen mein Kreuzbein und legt seine Armbeuge um meinen Kehlkopf. Es ist zuspät. Ich schaffe es nicht mich zu wehren. Panik macht sich in mir breit während ich mich verfluche nicht früher auf ihm aufmerksam geworden zu sein. Er greift meine Schulter schließt die Bewegung. Fünf Sekunden. "Shh Dan. Hör auf dich zu wehren. Alles ist gut." Schwarze Punkte nehmen meine Sicht ein. Mein Herz schlägt so schnell wie es nicht möglich sein sollte. Ich weigere mich aufzugeben. Ich versuche um mich zu treten egal wie hoffnungslos das sein mag. Simon hält mich nur fester und weicht kein Stück ab. Meine Sicht ist schwarz. Ich höre auf den Schmerz seines Griffe wahrzunehmen. Ich weiß was das bedeutet. "Keine Sorge. Ich rette dich aus dieser korrupten Welt." Das wars. Ich spüre nicht mal mehr das Gefühl zu fallen.

-NYPD 07:24 Thomas Clint-  
Ich reibe mir über das Gesicht, während ich mich auf den bereits viel zu alten Schreibtisch abstütze. Es war eine lange Nacht und nach einigen Untersuchungen und Auswertungen diverser Tests (dessen Sinn nicht einmal ich nachvollziehen kann, da sie mir in meiner Karriere nicht einmal geholfen haben) ist es immer noch so als wäre Simon Eaton nie in Untersuchungshaft aufgrund grausamer Taten gewesen. Somit sind wir noch tiefer als null. Dean setzt sich neben mich und stellt eine Kaffeetasse neben meinen abgestützten Kopf. Lauter und kräftiger als nötig. Ich stöhne lediglich was er hoffentlich als danke auffasst. "Gerne. Du siehst aus als hättest du es nötig.“ Ich nehme einen kräftigen Schluck und ignoriere dabei das brennen des viel zu heißen Getränkes." Ich frage dich jetzt nicht ob du was neues zum Fall hast, weil ich befürchte die Antwort zu kennen. Also gibt's was neues von Daniel? Hat er was gesagt?" Dean sieht noch mehr zum kotzen aus als ohnehin schon als ich den Namen unseres jüngsten Mitglieds erwähne. Im Grunde sind beide keine schlechten Menschen, nur haben sie andere Grundsätze. Daniel observiert, analysiert und plant. Sehr gut. Das macht ihn in seinem jungen Alter zu einem hervorragenden Kriminalermittler. Dean auf der anderen Hand ist nicht weniger gut aber auf einer anderen Weise. Er handelt nach Instinkt. Richtet sich nach seinem Bauchgefühl und lässt sich nichts sagen aber genau das braucht er um dort zu sein wo er jetzt ist. Allerdings hegt er wohl einen Groll gegen Dan, da dieser wohl oder übel sehr viel Glück oder Können aufweist. Auf jeden Fall hatte dean um einiges mehr um seinen Posten zu kämpfen. "Also wenn du meinst irgendetwas außer 'ja macht ihr mal die Arbeit ich schau mal dass ich bei schichtbeginn da bin' eigentlich nicht". "So hat er das bestimmt nicht gesagt." "Wie auch immer. Ach stimmt der Idiot lässt sowas wie Grüße ausrichten." "Danke. Zurück. Sag ihm das aber nicht. Also weder das Danke noch dass ich ihn zurück grüßen lasse. Das baut Charakter auf." Diesmal lacht Dean auf. "Selbst zu deinem Liebling bist du ein Arsch. Hätte ihm sowieso um nichts in der Welt ne Antwort darauf gegeben." Ich verdrehe die Augen. Typische Antwort für Dean. Ich gebe mal wieder 0 fucks, kippe den kochendheißen Kaffe nach hinten und schaue auf die Uhr. Für einen Moment verziehe ich schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht und wende mich erneut an Dean." Dienstbeginn ist aber heute für sieben Uhr ausgemacht. Es ist bereits halb acht." Dean zuckt die Schultern. "Und jetzt? Entweder hat Trainor verschlafen, sich vertan oder etwas hält ihn auf. Können uns halt nicht immer auf ihn verlassen." "Dean du kannst froh sein dass ich dich gerne habe, aber pass auf wie mit deinem Vorgesetzten redest. Mein Punkt ist nur, dass Daniel selten zu spät ist und gerade in der Situation." Dean schaut mich durchdringend an, vielleicht ein bisschen zu lange. "Du fühlst dich schuldig, oder? Du bereust es ihm so schnell so eine gefährliche Aufgabe gegeben zu haben." Ich spüre mein Handy vibrieren. Perfekt. Dean hat ohnehin ein thema angesprochen über das ich sowieso gerne gerade meide. Ich ziehe das Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und lasse es entsperren.  
Daniel [sent 07:32]: Hey Chief. Entschuldige dass ich nicht rechtzeitig zu Diensgbeginn gekommen bin. Nach dem ganzen Fall, dem Verhör und nun Simon Eatons entkommen muss ich gestehen, dass mir das alles zu viel geworden ist. Ich brauche eine Pause. Ich melde mich wieder und hoffe um ihr Verständnis. LG Daniel Trainor.

Ich starre auf den Text. Also stimmt es. Ich habe ihm wirklich viel zugemutet. Dean hat sich inzwischen hinter mich geschleicht um mir über die Schulter hinweg die Nachricht zu lesen woraufhin dieser laut pfeift. "Oh Junge ist das schwach. Ich meine klar ist der Job nicht einfach, aber lässt uns echt hängen. Nicht dass ich ihn je dabei haben wollte." Ich seufze, lehne mich zurück und schmeiße Dean das nächste Dokument in die Arme. "So oder so müssen wir beide an die Arbeit Freundchen."

-NY University 13:58 Jamie Knox-  
Ich trommele mit dem Stift auf den Tisch in den Takt irgendeines Liedes, das ich irgendwann gehört habe. Der Vorlesen schenke ich schon lange keine Beachtung mehr. Stattdessen schaue ich ein gefühlt 100stes Mal auf mein Handy nur um sicher zu gehen immer noch keine Nachricht von Dan bekommen zu haben. Ich fahre mir gestresst durch die roten Haare als ich mich an die zahlreichen unbeantworteten Anrufe von letzter Nacht erinnere. Normalerweise müsste Dan den Blick verstanden haben. Der Dozent beendet zum Glück seine Vorlesung und bringt mich dazu aufzustehen, meinen Rucksack über eine Schulter zu schwingen und so schnell es geht den Saal zu verlassen. Normalerweise hätte ich mich jetzt einer Gruppe angeschlossen, aber heute nicht. Wenn Dan nicht die Eier dazu hat sich zu melden obwohl das auf mehreren Ebenen notwendig gewesen wäre muss er sich eben auf der Arbeit mit den Konsequenzen konfrontieren. Oh und in einer Runde Fortnite. Aber alles mit der Zeit. Ich verlasse das Unigebäude und mache mich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn. Stattdessen werde ich erstmal von dem Vibrieren meines Handys aus den Gedanken gerissen. Ich hole meine Handy aus der Hosentasche und entsperre es.

DannyBitch [sent 14:04]: Jo Jamie sry aber ich bin gerade ein wenig durcheinander. Ich habe dir ja von dem ganzen Shit erzählt und ganz ehrlich? Ich brauche eine Auszeit. Nimm es nicht persönlich aber gestern Abend hat mir gezeigt oder bewiesen, dass ich von allem und jeden Abstand brauche. Auch von dir. Ich werde mich melden also mache dir bitte keine Mühe. Hoffentlich verstehst du das.

Ich starre auf den Bildschirm und glaube nicht was ich da lese. Erneut macht sich ein komisches Gefühl in mir breit. Nein mehrere. Unter anderem Wut. Im Endeffekt nehme ich eine andere U-Bahn.

-??? ??? Daniel Trainor-  
Schmerz. Wo? Kopf? Fast. Auch. Glaube ich. Mein Hals? Ja. Kopf und Hals. Und die Gelenke. Welche? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich sehe nichts. Mir ist schlecht. Warum? Ich liege. Wo? Und von einem Moment auf den anderen durchfluten mich die Erinnerungen der letzten Ereignisse. Ich setze mich stöhnend auf und reiße meine Augen auf, was ich unwillkürlich bereue da sich wirklich alles dreht. Schnell. Ich fasse mir an den Kopf und versuche mich auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren. Mein Blick fällt auf meine Handgelenke welche natürlich gefesselt sind mit etwas, dass aussieht wie Seil. Natürlich. Meine Hände fallen an meinen Hals, ehe ich zurückzucke. Es macht Sinn dass es wehtut, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass die Stelle an meinem Kehlkopf blau ist. Er wusste genau was er zu tun hatte. Aber was soll das alles. Von all den möglichen Szenarien meldet sich mein Kopf wieder und die Übelkeit macht sich erneut in mir breit. Ich bete nur mich nicht übergeben zu müssen. Ein weiteres Mal versuche ich mich an meine Umgebung zu gewöhnen um mehr über meinen Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Wenn Jamie jetzt hier wäre würde er vermutlich sagen es sähe hier 1-a aus wie in einem Horror film. Jamie! Ich stöhne erneut auf. Ich sollte ihm schreiben. Nicht dass ich die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte aber ich weiß ja nicht mal wie lange ich bewusstlos war. Hat Jamie mein verschwinden bemerkt? Oder zumindest versucht mich anzurufen? Safe. Vermutlich hat Clint auch mein Fehlen auf der Arbeit bemerkt. Ich weiß dass Simon unberechenbar ist, aber wie will er mein Verschwinden rechtfertigen ohne dass jemand nach mir sucht? Ein unwillkommener Gedanke macht sich in den tiefen meines Kopfes breit: er ist Cheshire. Er hat seine Wege. Fakt ist ich kann hier so nicht bleiben. Eine alte Glühbirne über mir spendet ein wenig Licht während sie bei weitem nicht das Fehlen auch nur eines Fensters wett machst. Sie muss fürs erste genügen. Ich liege auf dem Boden, einer Decke auf dem Boden um genau zu sein und zwei großen Kissen, wobei diese inklusive der Decke ziemlich fehl am Platz wirken. Da wollte mich anscheinend jemand nicht einfach im Dreck liegen lassen. Wie großzügig. Neben diesen Utensilien ist so ziemlich alles mit einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen. Sei es der Betonboden, die alten Kisten und Geräte die hier herumstehen, zahlreiche Dinge in einigen Regale oder die Regale selber. Geschweige denn die Glühbirne über mir und die Treppe zum, was ich vermute, Erdgeschoss. Natürlich ist die Treppe und das nächste Stockwerk durch eine Art Falltür mit Riegel und Schloss getrennt. Ob ich sie aufbrechen könnte? Vielleicht mit irgendetwas das sich hier im Keller befindet? Ich stoße mich mit einem Ruck vom Boden ab nur um wieder auf eins der Kissen zu fallen, da das Seil um meine Handgelenke offensichtlich nicht viel Spielraum zulassen. Ich versuche die aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken und zwinge mich dazu den Knoten des Seils zu lösen, das mich mit dem Fuß des nächsten Regale verbindet. Ehe ich auch nur etwas erreichen kann höre ich das Klingen von Metall auf Metall, gefolgt von dem Schieben eines Riegels. Die Falltür geht nach außen auf. Das hereinfallende Licht blendet mich. Es wird allerdings von einer Silhouette gedämpft. Ich atme tief ein und versuche meinen Herzschlag erneut zu beruhigen.


	5. Chapter 5

Ich versuche mich an das Licht zu gewöhnen und kneife angestrengt meine Augen zusammen. Mein gesamter ist in voller Anspannung in Alarmbereitschaft. Der Schmerz in meinen aufgeriebenen Handgelenken wurde bereits durch ein dumpfes Pochen, das ebenfalls sehr deutlich in meinen Ohren trotz der ewigen Stille in diesem Kellerraum zu rauschen scheint, ersetzt. Genau diese Stille wird durch das Geräusch lauter herabgehender Schritte auf einer alten Holztreppe und einem überraschend weichen seufzen ersetzt. "Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du so schnell zu dir findest." Eindeutig Simon. Ich mache keine Bewegung. Und antworte auch nichts. Nicht dass es etwas gäbe das ich antworten könnte ohne ihn gleich anzufallen. Er geht vor mir in die Hocke um auch nur ansatzweise mit mir auf gleicher Höhe zu sein. "Bist du schon lange wach?". Diesmal weiche ich zurück und schaffe es nicht seinem Blick stand zu halten. Selbst wenn ich ihm antworten wollte könnte ich es nicht. Ich habe so verdammt Angst. Sein Blick ändert sich. Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen und seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich unzufrieden. "Du zittert." Tue ich das? Aus seinem Mund klang das mehr wie eine Frage als eine Feststellung. Erneut seufzt er: "Ich bringe dich erst einmal nach oben."  
Ich höre wie die Ketten an seiner Jeans über den Boden schleift als er sich nach vorne beugt um seine Arme unter meine Knie und um meinen Rücken zu legen. Er wird doch nicht etwa? Diesmal löst sich etwas in mir. "Lass mich!" schreie ich und trete und schlage mit meinen Ellenbogen um mich, meine gesamte Ausbildung vergessend. Es ist nicht so als wäre ich je auf soetwas vorbereitet worden. Er reagiert jedoch schnell, zu schnell wenn man bedenkt dass sich um mich herum immer noch alles dreht. Simon packt meine immer noch zusammengebundenen Hände und dreht sie mir schmerzhaft auf den Rücken während er meinen Kopf auf eins der am Boden liegenden Kissen drückt. Eine Hand hält meine Hüfte still, die andere streicht leicht über meine Rücken, während er sich über mich lehnt und meinem Gesicht sehr nahe kommt. Ich verfluche meine körperliche Unterlegenheit. Schwarze Strähnen streifen meine Wange, die nicht in das Kissen gedrückt ist. Meine Atmung ist immer noch schwer und unregelmäßig. "Daniel. Es ist wirklich wichtig dass du dich beruhigt." Die Bewegungsunfähigkeit meiner seits hat allerdings den gegenteiligen Effekt und ich Kämpfe erneut gegen ihn an ohne tatsächlich auch nur einen kleinen Erfolg zu erzielen. Heißer Atem trifft mein Ohr und eine dunkle Stimme ertönt ruhig aber bedrohlich:" Ich werde dich zunächst mit Beruhigungsmitteln ruhig stellen müssen." Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und presse mit erschreckend zittriger Stimme hervor: "Binde mich los." Einen Moment herrscht Stille. "Natürlich. Das Seil war nur damit du nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst wenn du dich aufwachst oder dich selbst verletzt." sagt er mit einer erstaunlichen Gleichgültigkeit, stützt seine Schultern auf meine um mich ja nicht loszulassen, lehnt sich kurz zurück und taucht nah an meinen Händen mit etwas auf, das wie ein Skalpell aussieht. Mir stockt erneut der Atem. Erneut ertönt seine Stimme an meinem Ohr. "Dan du musst jetzt ganz ruhig sein. Ich möchte deine schöne Haut nur ungern verletzen, aber das geht nur wenn du still hältst. Schaffst du das." OK. Dan jetzt ganz ruhig. Das Seil loszuwerden ist ein erster Schritt. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und versuche meine Atmung zu regulieren. Erfolglos. Das zittern hört nicht auf. Aber wider meiner Erwartung höre ich ein leichtes kichern."Ich bin wirklich zu schwach für dich. Hier ich helfe dir. Sei ein guter Junge, ja?" Eine seiner Hände greift zwischen meine, soweit das Seil es zulässt und umfasst eine meiner Hände um eine Art Sicherheitsabstand zwischen ihnen zu schaffen. Ich zische als meine Wunden erneut auf das raue Seil treffen. Doch in diesem Moment werde ich auch schon mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus den Seilen befreit als das Skalpel ohne weiteres durch das unebene Material schneidet. Ich atme zunächst zitternd, aber erleichtert aus. Simon jedoch scheint nicht zu planen meine Hand ohne weiteres loszulassen. Stattdessen wirft er geradezu das Skalpel zur Seite und fährt mit beiden Händen die Konturen meiner Knöchel nach. In diesem Moment traue ich mich nicht sie wegzuziehen. Geschweige den fühle ich mich nicht in der Lage dazu. Man könnte meinen nachdem ich geschlafen hatte hätte ich genug Kraft. Ich habe aber nicht geschlafen. Ich war im zeitweiligen Koma, weil mein Hirn aufgrund Sauerstoffmangel abgeschaltet hat. Ein sehr anstrengender und nicht auf natürliche Weise aufgetretener Prozess.  Erneut überkommt mich Panik, welche ich genauso wie die auftretenden Erinnerungen an meine Naivität in Gasse zu unterdrücken versuche. Es ist zwar nicht so als hätte ich groß eine Wahl gehabt, aber um die Konsequenzen für mein Inneres, und anscheinend auch Äußeres wenn man meine Handgelenke und ein paar entstehende blaue Flecken ansieht, möchte ich auf später verschieben. Ich habe nämlich bereits ein Maß erreicht, dass sicherlich nicht gesund ist. Obwohl es mir Körperlich schlechter gehen könnte, von dem temporären Bewusstseinsverlust mal abgesehen. Das auftretende Brennen durch die Berührung von Simons Fingerspitze mit der aufgeriebenen Haut an meinem Handgelenk holt mich aus meinen Gedanken und erneut wirkt alles wieder um einiges düsterer. Ich zucke leicht zurück, woraufhin er meine Hände ein bisschen fester hält. Nur ein Zeichen, dass ich das lassen sollte. Immerhin ist er immer noch komischerweise so vorsichtig als würde er etwas kostbares halten. "Wir werden uns auch um den Handgelenke kümmern müssen. Entschuldige, die Seile waren zu deinem Besten. Hätte ich nur geahnt, dass du dich derart wehren würdest...". Erneut schaffe ich es nichts zu antworten. Es ist als wäre mein Körper derart überfordert. Stattdessen fällt mein Blick auf das vergessene Skalpell das ein wenig abseits liegt. "Damit das nicht erneut eskaliert sag ich dir wie wir weiter verfahren werden. Wir werden nach oben gehen. Sprich: ich trage dich oder du beweist mir, dass du es schon schaffst sicher zu stehen und zu laufen und auch dies bereitwillig tust. Oben werden wir uns um deinen Zustand kümmern. Aber glaube mir du bist nur erschöpft und panikst. Es ist nichts schwerwiegendes, dir wird es also bald besser gehen." Ich kann nicht anders als die Augen zu Rollen. Ich fühle mich beschissen aber ich weiß was passiert ist und was mein Körper gerade durch macht. Aber das bedeutet er hat recht. Mir wird es besser gehen und "oben" zu sein ist ein Schritt näher an der Freiheit. Jetzt nur eins nach dem anderen, denn um nichts in der Welt lasse ich mich von ihm tragen. "Ok. Ich laufe." Presse ich durch meine Zähne hervor. Erneut vernehme ich einen belustigten Laut seinerseits, ehe er mich überraschend ohne jegliche Vorwarnung auf die Beine zieht. Natürlich findet mein Körper das gar nicht lustig. Mir wird schwarz vor Augen und einen Moment lang verliere ich komplett das Gleichgewicht. Aber anstatt erneut Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu machen, wie zunächst angenommen finde ich mich gegen etwas Warmes, aber doch Solides, Definiertes wieder, das offensichtlich ein Oberkörper darstellt. Simons Oberkörper. Unter meinen Fingerspitzen spüre ich wie sich klare Muskeln unter seinem Hemd abzeichnen. "Du wirst nicht laufen." Ich spüre wie mein Gesicht anfängt zu brennen als ich das Lächeln aus seiner Stimme höre und lasse den Kopf hängen während ich versuche gerade zu stehen ohne mich an seiner schlanken Taille festzuhalten. Ich Flüche innerlich, als ich bemerke wie stark mich mein Zustand an einen schlimmen Hangover erinnert. Wenn ich an die Unberechenbarkeit und der Unzurechnungsfähigkeit des Psychopathen vor mir denke bekomme ich unmittelbar Angst. Zuvor war es eine Art Respekt wie vor einem wilden Tier oder einem Jäger. Aber jetzt? Jetzt habe ich Angst. Das ändert aber nichts an meinem bestehenden Willen aus dieser Situation zu entfliehen und nicht aufzugeben. Zwei Gewalten die in meinem Inneren toben und es kostet mich eine Menge an Durchsetzungsvermögen um das zu sagen: "Kannst du mir helfen?... Nur stützen." Ich spüre wie er sich bewegt und eine Hand um meine Hüfte legt. "Natürlich." In seiner Stimme liegt viel: Belustigung, Hohn aber auch etwas, das ich nicht wirklich entziffern kann. Etwas beinahe sanftes.  Ich schüttele diese eindeutige Misinterpretation ab und konzentriere mich auf das Wesentliche. Was nicht Simon, sondern meine Flucht sein sollte. Meine Flucht? Ich muss flüchten um hier raus zu kommen. Die Panik kommt wieder aber ich verbanne sie erneut aus meinen Gedanken. Eins nach dem anderen. Ich spüre das kalte Metall, welches is vorsichtig zwischen meinen Arm und meinen Ärmel geschoben habe. Schon lustig wenn man bedenkt, dass eine ruckartige Bewegung nun mein Tod sein könnte. Ich drücke mich von Simon weg und mache Anstalten diesen kalten und dunklen Keller zu verlassen. Simon stützt mich, weshalb wir es auch, zwar in einem langsamen Tempo, relativ sicher nach oben schaffen. Einmal die Falltür durchquert finde ich mich wider aller Erwartungen in einem offenen Flur der in eine gewöhnliche Küche, ein Wohnzimmer und zu einer Treppe führt. Überraschenderweise befindet sich alles zum Großteil aus Holz, was sehr ungewöhnlich für New York ist. Zu ungewöhnlich. Sowohl das Gebäude, von dem ich mir noch nicht wirklich ein Bild machen kann, als auch die Inneneinrichtung wirkt ein wenig in die Jahre gekommen aber noch vollkommen intakt. Was allerdings viel mehr meiner Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht ist die verbleibende Tür am Ende des Ganges. Solides Holz und mit einem extra, vermutlich später dazu angebrachten, großen Schloss gesichert. "Denk gar nicht dran. Das ist übrigens Regel Nummer eins: mache keine Anstalten zu versuchen zu gehen." Ich verstehe nicht wozu das alles und erinnere mich an das Gespräch bevor ich bewusstlos geworden bin. Aber mich deshalb festhalten? Das ist absolut krank! Aber wem sag ich das.. Ich werde in das Wohnzimmer geführt. Ein relativ geräumiger Raum mit Sofa, Feuerstelle, Fernseher, Bücherregalen, et cetera. Also nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber was definitiv auffällt ist die große Glasfront die beinahe eine gesamte Wand einnimmt. Und dahinter? Bäume. Eine Menge davon. Ich bleibe stehen. "Wo.. Bin ich?". Simon legt lediglich den Kopf schief. "Daheim." Mir ist nicht sicher ob er absichtlich die Frage umgangen hat oder die Frage wirklich falsch verstanden hat. Vermutlich keins von beidem. Bestimmt wusste er ganz genau wie die Frage gemeint war, hat aber mit der einzig wichtigen Antwort geantwortet. Ich setzt mich stumm auf das Sofa, damit er mich endlich loslassen kann. Dies tut er auch und verlässt stumm das Zimmer. Aufgrund der offenen Räumlichkeiten kann ich seine Schritte immer noch hören, was zudem der einzige Grund ist trotz des Schwindels aufzustehen, zu der Glasfront zu sprinten und einen Weg nach draußen zu suchen. Und wenn ich die Scheiben einschlagen müsste. Stattdessen hole ich das Skalpell vorsichtig aus meinem Ärmel und schiebe es unter das Sofa. Eine kleine Sicherung schadet nicht, es wäre aber in mehreren Aspekten zu riskant es am Körper aufzubewahren. Gerade als ich mich erneut aufrecht gesetzt habe werden die Schritte wieder lauter und Simon tritt erneut ins Zimmer. Erst jetzt schaffe ich es ihn richtig zu Mustern. Er trägt einen schwarze boots, eine dunkle baggy Jeans und einen Rollkragenpullover. Seine Piercings glänzen und bilden in ihrem silbernen Farbton zusammen mit seinen hellen Augen einen schönen Kontrast zu seinen schwarzen Haaren. Er ist groß und muskulös gebaut, aber schlank und ich bin mir sicher wenn er kein Psychopath und ein kompletter Creep wäre hätte er leichtes Leben. Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen wie ich aussehe. Trotzdem fällt es mir leichter mich zu beruhigen jetzt wo ich ein wenig mehr Überblick und Freiheit habe. Ich atme zittrig aus. Simon setzt sich neben mich, in seinem Schoß hat er einen Verbandskasten. Er wendet sich an mich und mustert mich genau. Weniger meine Verletzung, als mein Gesicht und meine Bluse die, wie gerade bemerke, mehr offen und ordentlich als alles andere ist. Unglaublich wie nackt man sich trotz Kleidung fühlen kann. Ich weiche seinem Blick aus und schaue stattdessen auf seine Hände, welche immer noch bandagiert sind. Wer tut sich soetwas freiwillig an? Ohne es zu merken habe ich die Frage wohl leise von mir gegeben. "Es war notwendig um dort rauszukommen." Nach einer kurzen Stille wage ich es zu antworten: "Wie hast du es geschafft?". Er allerdings lächelt mich nur an und entscheidet meine Frage unbeantwortet zu lassen. "Keine Sorge ich weiß wie man mit solchen Verletzungen umgeht ohne eine Blutvergiftung zu bekommen. Deshalb brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen machen, auch wenn es wehtut." Woher er wohl die Erfahrung hat? Simon öffnet den Verbandskasten und holt ein paar Utensilien raus." Ich warne dich vor: es wird dir wehtun. Ich muss es desinfizieren, eincremen und bandagieren. Die letzten beiden Schritte werden angenehmer, der davor weniger. Aber es ist wichtig damit die Wunden sich nicht entzünden. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du derart unvorsichtig sein würdest... ". Er ist einzig und alleine Schuld! Ich murmele:"Es ist nicht so als hätte ich mir das alles ausgesucht." "Ich weiß. Aber du wirst mir dankbar sein. Die Welt ist zu grausam für jemanden wie dich. Außerdem möchte ich dich bei mir haben." Mir fehlen die Worte. Draußen wird es scheinbar gerade dunkel, was schwer zu sagen ist aufgrund der Bäume. Simon erwartet anscheinend keine Antwort und macht sich sofort ans Werk. Er befeuchtet ein Stück Watte mit einer Flüssigkeit, die scheinbar purer Alkohol ist. Ich kann mir vorstellen dass das furchtbar weh tun wird. Simon schaut mich mitfühlend (Heuchler) an und greift nach meinen Händen. In diesem Moment bin ich froh das Skalpell versteckt zu haben und lobe mich innerlich. Gut gemacht Dan. Simon streicht für einen Moment über die Innenseite meines Arms, dort wo das Skalpell zuvor war und verharrt dort kurz. Ich schwöre zu meinen mein Herz würde stehen bleiben, lasse mir aber nichts anmerken. Und schon lässt er auch locker und drückt meine Hände kurz bevor sie behandelt. Erleichterung macht sich in mir breit. Was allerdings nicht lange anhält da Simon auch schon direkt mit der Desinfektion beginnt. Und f*ck tut das weh. Dies mache ich auch durch zusammengepressten Zähnen deutlich. Ich krümme mich zusammen, kneife die Augen zusammen und möchte meine Hände wegziehen, was Simon anscheinend schon erwartet hat, denn der Griff um meine Hände ist stahlhart und lässt nicht mal dann los als er die gesamte Prozedur durchgezogen hat. Gnadenlos. Er legt die Utensilien zu den anderen auf den Tisch vor uns und streicht mir mit der freien Hand über den immer noch gekrümmten Rücken. Ich spüre wie diese Hand über meinen Nacken, meine Schulter, meinen Hals bis zu meinem Kinn streift und dieses anhebt. "Shhh. Es ist ok. Das schlimmste ist geschafft." Ich öffne langsam die Augen. Und finde mich nur wenige Millimeter von Simons Gesicht entfernt. Mein Körper spannt sich automatisch an aber ehe ich mich irgendwie zurückziehen kann (nicht dass ich dazu groß eine Chance hätte) lehnt sich Simon zum Tisch und greift nach der Salbe als wäre nichts. Eine seine Hände hält mich immer noch fest und lässt keine großartigen Bewegungen zu. Er hatte recht. Der Rest ist wirklich angenehmer und so kümmert er sich  auch um den Rest ohne Weiteres. Mittlerweile ist es draußen Tatsächlich dunkel geworden. Lediglich der Kamin und eine Leuchte am anderen Ende des Raums spendet Licht, was ausreichend ist. Ich muss innerlich schmunzeln als mir der Gedanke kommt, dass die Location für Paare oder generell Menschen in anderem Verhältnis sicher super romantisch wäre. Aber davon lässt man sich in meiner Situation nicht täuschen. Seufzend schließt Simon den Kasten und lehnt sich zurück. "Alsoooo danny~~". Ich glaube ich befinde mich in keiner Position mehr ihn zu ermahnen, er habe mich Officer zu nennen.  Aber was ist mit diesem Spitznamen?? Er beobachtet mich aus dem Augenwinkel. "Ich glaube du hast mittlerweile kapiert, dass du hier bleiben wirst. Also-" "Ich kann hier nicht bleiben!"  
, unterbreche ich ihn schamlos. Für einen kleinen Moment weiten sich seine Augen bevor er wieder zurück zu seinem sicheren Selbst findet. "Wirst du aber. Ich wiederhole mich wirklich sehr ungern. Du wirst mir dankbar sein. Regel Nr. 2 ist übrigens mir nichts zu widersprechen." antworter kalt. Ich muss schwer schlucken. Sein Blick wird weicher. "Was ich sagen wollte bevor du mich unterbrochen hast: ich stelle dir natürlich alles Lebensnotwendige zur Verfügung. Zunächst gebe ich dir etwas Sauberes und Bequemes zum anziehen und lasse dich duschen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das genau deine Größe sein wird, aber ich bin mir sicher es wird süß an dir aussehen." Egal wie sehr der Typ mir zu wider ist spüre ich wie meine Wangen warm werden und ich schaue in der gegenüberliegende Richtung der Lichtquelle in der Hoffnung die Schatten würden genug kaschieren. Simon lächelt mich nur  'zuckersüß' an. "Aber zuerst musst du etwas essen. Du hast seit etwa 24 Stunden nichts mehr gegessen." Mein stures ich weigert sich die Situation zu akzeptieren, also schüttele ich lediglich leicht den Kopf. "Keinen Hunger." Ich spüre wie mein Körper anderer Meinung ist und protestiert, was auch Simon regestriert zu haben scheint. Er legt den Kopf schief und schaut mich verständnislos an.  "Warum lügst du? Es ist ok. Ich möchte dass du etwas zu essen bekommst." Ich verschrenke trotzig die Arme und drehe den Kopf weg. "Und ich möchte nichts essen." Schon immer habe ich es gehasst wenn man meint man könnte mich in ein System zwängen ohne mir auch nur eine Entscheidung zu lassen. Wenn ich mal entscheiden durfte hatte eine schlechte Entscheidung natürlich keine Folgen. "Daniel sei nicht dumm. Warum weigerst du dich?" Egal wie sehr das Kind in mir danach schreit trotzig zu bleiben und ihm nicht zu antworten ist mir bewusst wie gefährlich das ganze werden kann, da Cheshire absolut unberechenbar ist. Also überwiegt die Rationalität. "Ich möchte wirklich nicht." Sein Blick ist ruhig auf mich gerichtet. "Umso besser dass ich jetzt da bin. Du erkennst offensichtlich nicht was du brauchst, aber das ist ok. Regel Nr. 3: Ich entscheide." Irgendwie regen seine Worte mich auf. Als würde er mich nicht ernst nehmen. "Unterschätz mich nicht", zische ich. In Null-komma-nichts lehnt er sich zu mir nach vorne und kommt mir erneut ziemlich nahe, weshalb ich wieder ein Stück nach hinten weiche, was nicht so leicht ist. Er schaut mich düster an und tipt mir auf den Brustkorb. "Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung was du mich alles gekostet hast? Ich habe so viel Vorbereitung und Änderungen vorgenommen gerade WEIL ich dich nicht unterschätze. Ist nicht alles perfekt wirst du alles kaputt machen weil du so intelligent für dein Alter aber auch so dumm in Bezug auf uns bist!". Ich reiße erschrocken die Augen auf. Simon allerdings lässt sich nur nach hinten fallen, seufzt und streicht sich die Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht."Ich wusste es. Wenn ich mich je mals verlieben würde, wäre es jemand intelligentes, hübsches, beeindruckendes und interessantes...". Dabei verändert sich sein Blick wieder zu etwas zartem, etwas das man tatsächlich als verliebt und schwärmerisch bezeichnen könnte. Aber dieser Mensch ist krank und besitzt viel zu viele Emotionen auf einmal die definitiv nicht zusammen gehören. Und ich? Ich bin einfach nur müde von den ganzen Emotionen. Was Simon auch zu bemerken scheint, denn er steht auf und hält mich die Hand hin. Ich mache keine Anstalten sie zu ergreifen. "Daniel. Die Regeln." Widerwillig nehme ich sie und lasse mich von ihm auf die Beine und in die Küche ziehen. "Zeigst du mir auch den Rest des Hauses?" "Größtenteils." Die Küche ist ähnlich wie der Rest des Hauses nur einige Kleinigkeiten wie der Kühlschrank sind deutlich neuer. An einer Wand steht ein Tisch und ein paar Stühle, dahinter auf der Fensterbank ein Radio. Es zeigt '22:16'. Draußen ist es mittlerweile so dunkel, dass ich nichts mehr erkennen kann. "Ich mache etwas schnelles, damit du dann duschen kannst und ins Bett kommst. Du bist sehr blass." Ich fahre mir übers Gesicht. Gefühlsmäßig geht es mir auch nicht so optimal. "Ich möchte gar nicht wissen wie ich aussehe...". Simon schaltet den Herd mithilfe eines Feuerzeugs an: ein Gasherd. Von ihm kommt ein leises kichern. "Keine Sorge du kannst gar nicht schlecht aussehen." Wieder entscheide ich mich solche Kommentare zu ignorieren. Wie könnte ich auch anders?! Irgendwann werde ich noch verrückt. Im Endeffekt ging es wirklich schnell und obwohl es etwas relativ einfaches war, Bratkartoffeln mit Ei und Gemüse, gebe ich zu, dass es gut ist. Trotzdem habe ich nach diesem Tag absolut keinen Appetit. Aus irgendeinem Grund möchte ich allerdings nicht nur darin herumstochern, da das ziemlich unhöflich wäre. Ich verfluche meine Erziehung. Simon schaltet den Herd aus, packt das Feuerzeug zurück in die Schublade und.... Ich versuche zu erkennen was er tut und traue meinen Augen nicht. Er hat sie abgeschlossen?! Danach setzt er sich gegenüber von mir ohne auch nur die Anstalten zu machen selbst etwas zu essen. "Kompromiss? Du isst die Hälfte der Portion und ich mache eine Ausnahme und lasse dich duschen?" Ich seufze und nicke, da das vermutlich das beste Angebot ist was ich bekommen werde.   
-24 Stunden seit ich gekidnapped wurde-


End file.
